Adventures of Overgirl
by Fictionstv
Summary: The parody adventures of Overgirl, the Kara Zor-El of Earth-X. After landing in Germany in 1933, Kara has won the war for the Axis Powers and become Earth's sole hero with a reign of terror. In the 1950s, Lex Luthor, Lois Lane, James Olsen, and others will attempt to stop her before the overly ambitious Nazi regime strikes against America. Based on the Red Son comic.
1. Chapter 1

On the doomed planet of Krypton, a lone spaceship was prepared for Kara Zor-El, the cousin of Earth's most destructive hero. "Your pod's coordinates are interlocked with that of Kal-El," her father said.

"I don't understand a word you're telling me," Kara said confused.

"Just follow Kal-El to Earth," her father said impatiently.

"The trip is long, but you'll sleep most of the way. We will both be with you in your dreams," her mother told her.

"Wait, you're not going with me?" Kara asked surprised.

"We've been over this a thousand times, Kara," her mother said frustrated. "Look after your baby cousin, Kal-El. You will have great powers on this planet."

"So, I have to be a babysitter for Kal-El. That sucks!" Kara said obnoxiously.

"I love you, Kara. Now, you must go," her mother said urgently as the planet was about to explode.

"Where am I going?" Kara wondered.

"Just get your ass in that pod," her father said losing patience.

"Fine," Kara said as she got in the pod.

The pod lifted off the planet just as its surface was exploding. "I'm more worried for her than Kal-El," her mother said.

"That's why I changed the calculation, so she would arrive later than him," her father rolled his eyes.

The planet Krypton then exploded leaving behind a baby brat and a dumb blond as its legacy.

* * *

**Nuremberg, Germany-1933**

Kara's Kryptonian pod entered Earth's atmosphere and appeared as a red flash across the continent of Europe as it finally landed just outside Nuremberg, Germany. Upon landing, it was discovered by a childless middle-aged couple, the Kellers. The pod opened revealing a teenage blond blue-eyed girl in a white dress.

"She's an angel," Mrs. Keller remarked.

Kara looked over the two humans curiously and then felt a rush as she experienced her awesome powers for the first time. She could see through solid objects, see long distances with perfect resolution, and hear sounds from miles away. Looking up, she saw the yellow sun.

"We can't tell the police," Mr. Keller said nervously. He then turned to Kara. "I don't know if you can understand me, but we can keep you safe and give you a home."

Kara eyed him in wonder. "I...understand," she replied in German.

Years passed as Kara learned German fluently in only a few weeks, became top of her girl's class, and was a star athlete. So enthralled with her new life, she completely forgot about her cousin, Kal-El.

* * *

**Adventures of Overgirl **

* * *

**Metropolis, USA**

At STAR labs, FBI Agent James Olsen approached Lex Luthor wearing a white lab coat leaning on his car as he listened to his tape recorder while also playing chess with with several scientists all at the same time. It was in the 1950s a time when a Cold War had emerged between the major powers of Nazi Germany, Imperial Japan, the United States, and what was left of the USSR.

"Checkmate," Lex said as he defeated them all.

"Mr. Luthor," James tried to get his attention.

"Board seven actually took longer than expected. You see, I was a little distracted reading Machiavelli while also listening to Urdu from my portable tape player I, myself, invented," Lex excused himself.

"You're smart. I get it," James rolled his eyes.

"Agent Jimmy Olsen, I presume?" Lex assumed.

"How did you know that?" James asked suspiciously.

"You had a scheduled appointment, did you not?" Lex said obviously. "Now, come and see what I've been up to on the Overgirl deterrent I've been spending ludicrous amounts of government money on."

The two went inside STAR lab and found Lex's lab full of useless junk. "What the fuck? You've prevented the greatest minds in America from even coming in here and all you've done is play games and puzzles."

"My subconscious is working. Isn't that enough?" Lex asked rhetorically.

"Err...no," James shook his head.

"These puzzles and games lubricate the cogs of my brain. Genius doesn't work on a timetable. That's what these Washington accountants don't understand," Lex said arrogantly.

"I don't know. That sounds like bullshit," James doubted.

"Well, I did discover a formula to balancing the budget and ending inflation permanently," Lex said nonchalantly handing James a notebook with scribbled notes.

"Oh really?" James wondered as he looked over the pages.

"Solving problems is like eating or breathing for me. When I've figured out this Overgirl, I'll get in touch," Lex promised.

James looked over the lab. "I am so fired," he realized.

* * *

At Lex's apartment in Metropolis, Lex was watching a game show on silent when Lois came in to nag. "Why is the volume so low?" she asked.

"I'm working on my lip-reading skills. It just occurred to me that I don't know how but by the end of the day I should have it worked out," Lex said arrogantly.

"You know what? I've had enough of your bullshit, Lex. Whenever I talk to you, you're busy doing several things at once. I never have your undivided attention," Lois said pissed-off.

"I assure you, Lois. I am more attentive to you, even when multi-tasking, than anyone else on the planet," Lex told her.

"Such an ass," Lois muttered handing him the paper. "If you're so smart, why are the Germans beating us in the space race, the arms race, and dominating our skies with Overgirl?"

"Don't worry, honey. Soon, you'll have your 'Death of Overgirl' headline and an exclusive interview with the man who did it, the very handsome Lex Luthor," Lex said imaginatively. "You might even win a Pulitzer for it."

"Might, huh?" Lois rolled her eyes.

Lex read the paper a few times. "Good grief, how could my scientists be such idiots?"

"What is it now?" Lois asked impatiently.

"Get me the president. I don't give a shit if he's in a meeting. This is Lex Luthor speaking," Lex said on the phone.

"What's going on, Lex? Have you found a way to defeat Overgirl?" Lois asked.

"I'm sorry, darling, but it would be beyond your understanding," Lex said condescendingly. "Ike? I need a hundred technicians, ten million dollars, and permission to shoot down a German satellite in a populated area," he said on the phone.

"What the fuck?" Ike wondered.

* * *

**Berlin, Germany **

Overgirl dropped down, cocked her fist back, and punched a train stopping it in its tracks before it could collide with a little girl and her stuffed bear. The tracks buckled and tore apart as the train came to an abrupt stop. Kara then turned around and eyed the little girl staring at her in wonder.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Your foot is not even stuck. Do you want to get yourself killed because I'll oblige. I swear, people do stupid things everyday just to get a glimpse of me. You only get one rescue per customer so now you're out. You listening to me?" Kara lectured her.

The girl merely nodded. "Overgirl, this is a priority alert. One of our satellites is plummeting into Earth's atmosphere. The Americans! They must have sabotaged us. How else could a satellite change course like that?" a scientist radioed her.

"Maybe you did a shitty job getting it up there," Kara suggested.

"Flight trajectory indicates it's headed towards a populated area on the East coast of America," the scientist reported.

"Well, serves them right. Why do I give a shit?" Kara asked.

"We're trying to win the hearts and minds of the Americans," the scientist said to her.

"Hearts and minds, huh? That sounds like bullshit. They fucked with our satellite, they get fucked in return. That's how this works," Kara replied.

"The order comes from the Chancellor," the scientist said after a long pause.

"Shit," Kara muttered and then flew off towards America.

* * *

**Metropolis **

Kara reached Metropolis just as the doomed satellite headed directly towards it. "What are the fucking odds?" Kara shook her head as the satellite approached, burning in Earth's atmosphere. Kara backhanded the satellite away from the city. It zipped by the Daily Planet globe and plunged into the bay creating a large water explosion. The people of Metropolis stared at Overgirl with amazement and fear. The Daily Planet globe then began to fall off its building, damaged by the satellite. Kara watched as the globe was about to squash a boy.

"You've got to be kidding me," Kara rolled her eyes and then took hold of the globe before it could hit the kid.

Kara tossed the globe aside crushing some schmuck's car. She played with the boy's blond hair. "There may be hope for this country, yet," Kara considered.

Kara then eyed Lois who was gawking at her. Smirking at those looking at her, she suddenly kicked the Daily Planet globe into the atmosphere and into space.

Lex and James watched the scene from a distance on the rooftop of a nearby building. "I knew her heroics wouldn't be confined to Europe. It's such a shame she works for the Nazis. We could have been good friends."

"What made you so sure she would have saved us?" James asked.

"I didn't, just had a hunch," Lex said nonchalantly.

"The fuck?" James wondered.

"Now, lift up that satellite from the water. The information left where she touched the hull is invaluable," Lex ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Berlin Olympic Stadium-1936 **

As the Fuhrer, Adolph Hitler watched from his box, Kara easily won the gold for the women's track and field races. She had achieved a new record for women. Not wanting to make herself obvious, she just barely beat out her competition and stayed under typical men running times. None-the-less, Hitler was impressed and went to meet her personally after the race. As she came to meet him, she wore a white shirt and skirt. As he and his entourage approached, Kara gave him the Nazi salute. He saluted back to her with a smile on his face.

"You represented the German people well, today. Your parents should be proud of what you have accomplished," Hitler praised pleased by her Aryan appearance.

"They are proud," Kara assured him.

"You would do well to have many Aryan sons. Germany will need them," Hitler said foreshadowing his future intentions.

"I would be honored to," Kara said diplomatically declining to tell him that was impossible.

Hitler nodded and then walked off with his entourage. Joseph Goebbels stopped to talk to Kara. "We should take some photographs for the newspaper. You have a great smile," he complimented.

Kara gave him a bashful look. "I could use a new secretary in the ministry of propaganda. You would be compensated well," he said positively smitten by her looks. "Can you type fast?"

"The fastest," Kara promised.

"Well, if you can run as fast as you can type, then I would be glad to have you," Goebbels offered.

For the next few years, Kara worked at the Ministry of Propaganda. She typed all of Goebbels' documents faster than any human could and eventually it became apparent to him that Kara was a special young woman. One day, instead of a dictation, he had a friendly chat with her as he smoked a cigarette in his office.

"War is inevitable. It has already been decided by the Fuhrer. That's why we have been directing our efforts against Poland, making up stories of atrocities by Poles on Germans in Danzig, for example," he began.

"I remember the stories," Kara said smiling.

"Honestly, I believe your talents are wasted here. I think you could be a great weapon of war with all of your gifts. I think you could win this war for Germany single-handily," Goebbels predicted.

"You give me far too much credit. I've never even fired a gun before," Kara downplayed.

"Someone like you doesn't need one," Goebbels smiled.

* * *

**Berlin-September 1939**

Just as the war began, Kara was reassigned to the war ministry. There, she was given a new black one-piece suit and black cape. She wore black gloves and a red belt with nothing on it. On her chest was the crest seal of the House of El in red over a black background.

"We should change the crest seal to that of the swastika or SS," a Nazi SS officer told her.

"No, this is the seal of my house. I shall have no other," Kara told him.

"As you wish," he said to her and walked off.

Kara looked at her suit admiringly and recalled the clothing wore by Kryptonians on her dead world. Kara then stepped out of the barracks and looked at formations of German soldiers ready to go to war. They all gave her curious looks not sure what to make of her and her outfit. Some even snickered. Kara looked up and then leaped into the air stunning all those who saw her. Kara flew up higher than the clouds and felt the warmth of the sun. It was so peaceful so high away from the concerns of man. But she couldn't stay up in the air forever. It was time for war and time for her to do her part.

* * *

**Battle for France-May 1940 **

At Charleville, France, Hitler, Gen. Von Rundstedt's, Luftwaffe Supreme Commander Hermann Göring, and Lt. Kara Keller were present at a meeting to discuss how to deal with over four hundred thousand cut-off English and French troops at Dunkirk.

"My Fuhrer, I suggest we push the attack with our armor and infantry," Gen. Von Rundstedt said to Hitler.

"I want to save as much armor as possible for the Eastern front," Hitler rejected. "We can just surround them and starve them out."

"If we wait, there is a possibility, however unlikely, that these men could be evacuated across the English channel," Gen. Von Rundstedt warned.

"My Fuhrer, give me the opportunity to destroy them by air," Goring requested.

"I can't afford to lose aircraft at this stage or our experienced pilots," Hitler said concerned.

"Let me do it. I'll destroy them all," Kara volunteered.

"Are you certain you can?" Hitler asked doubtfully.

"I don't know but I'm willing to try," Kara said.

"She is Germany's pride. Can you assure me she cannot be hurt?" Hitler asked Goring.

"We've shot her, hit her with motor shells, and fired tank shells at her. Nothing," Goring replied.

"Very well. Before we decide a plan of action, I want to see what you can do. If you are successful, you will save many German lives," Hitler said to her.

"I will not fail you, my Fuhrer," she bowed her head to him.

* * *

As the British and French soldiers sat around on the Dunkirk beach, Kara flew over and eyed them all gathered around. She then noticed a fleet of ships approaching to evacuate and occasional aircraft patrolling. Kara sped towards the British fighters, destroying them with heat vision faster than they could react. The fighters fled from her, firing at her from the rear. Kara destroyed the British fighters clearing the sky for the Luftwaffe. She then dived down towards the British ships and fired heat vision at them. Ships exploded as the heat vision penetrated their hulls and ignited ammunition stocks. Kara then fired on the civilian boats until the entire English channel was full of wrecked sinking ships. What followed could only be described as a total massacre as Kara fired on the British and French troops on the beaches. Thousands of troops were incinerated instantly, the sand turned into glass with each pass. In desperation, the British and French troops charged against the German lines. That proved suicidal as the Germans mowed them down from fortified positions. Within an hour, Kara had killed over four hundred thousand men leaving no survivors. Soon thereafter, Paris fell to the Germans.

As Hitler toured Paris with his officers, he spoke with Kara. "I want you back in Berlin to keep British bombers at bay. I don't want a single bomb to land on German territory," he ordered.

"What of the invasion of Britain?" Kara asked.

"Commander Goring will lead the attack. We will blockade the island with our U-boats and bomb them relentlessly. They will have no choice but to surrender," Hitler said confidently.

"As you wish, my Fuhrer," Kara said to him.

As the Luftwaffe struggled against the British Royal Air force, Kara kept watch over German skies. Occasionally, British bomber planes would try to strike at Berlin and other German cities. Kara easily destroyed them before they could even get close. After several unsuccessful attempts, the British stopped their bombing runs.

* * *

At one particular party in Berlin, Kara drank and danced with high-ranking German Luftwaffe officers in Berlin wearing civilian clothes. "Sara, bring more wine bottles out," an SS Major ordered his Jewish maid. She went forth to get some and came back with them. She stared at the floor terrified of the drunk SS officers present. Kara took an interest in her for all the wrong reasons.

"Hey, watch this," Kara said forcing a kiss on Sara. The men cheered thoroughly amused by the act. Sara ran out of the room terrified.

Kara laughed with the men as she drank with them. As the party ended, Kara stumbled out of the party. "Lieutenant Keller, you're under arrest," German SS officers said to her.

"For what?" Kara asked not taking them seriously.

Kara was brought before a no-nonsense SS Colonel in his office. "You're charging me for kissing a Jewish girl. You've got to be shitting me. Do you...do you know who I am? I'm a fucking big deal...Sir," Kara said drunkenly.

"Lieutenant, remember your place. These are serious charges," the Colonel said to her.

"What's the big fucking deal?" Kara asked rolling her eyes.

"Displays of affection between Germans and Jews is illegal. These people have no future. That's not just old-fashioned Jew-hating propaganda. It's policy now," the Colonel told her.

"Meaning?" Kara wondered.

"We're eliminating the Jewish population from Europe, starting now," the Colonel said without emotion.

"How are we going to do that? There are ten million of them in Europe," Kara asked.

"We're going to load them onto trains, take them to camps, and gas them systematically," the Colonel said bluntly.

Kara stared at him, blinked, and then continued to stare. "Who ordered this?"

"The Fuhrer, himself," the Colonel answered.

"Did he write it down?" Kara asked skeptically.

"No, the Fuhrer always gives his orders orally," the Colonel replied.

"I don't know. This sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

"Well, these charges are not," the Colonel told her. "Homosexuality is not tolerated."

"What do you want me to do? Suck your dick?" Kara antagonized.

"You offering me a bribe?" the Colonel questioned.

Kara was taken aback by the Colonel's integrity. She quickly realized she had misstepped. "Of course not. A gratuity is all," Kara backtracked.

"Sign this confession statement. You will receive another letter of reprimand in your file," the Colonel ordered.

Kara signed the document. Her file most have had thirty letters of reprimands for various shenanigans. "What else, Sir?" she asked exasperated.

"There will be a formal investigation to determine if you have any Jewish ancestry," the Colonel said.

"Good luck with that. I'm adopted," Kara smirked.

"Into your adopted parents, the people that raised you," the Colonel clarified.

"My family has nothing to hide," Kara said forcefully.

* * *

**Soviet Union-June 1941**

Overgirl and the Luftwaffe launched a massive attack on the Soviet Union, destroying thousands of enemy aircraft sitting on their airfields. Within days, the Luftwaffe had air supremacy over all battlegroups. Overgirl then participated in the Battle of Raseiniai, assisting the German 6th Panzer Division destroying over 700 Soviet tanks. Kara tore through the tanks slicing into them with her heat vision and tossing them around the battlefield. None of their machine-gun fire or tanks shells had any effect on her. The Germans rolled their way to Leningrad and promptly sacked it ending the Northern front.

Kara then fought alongside the 11th Panzer division destroying a few thousand Soviet tanks with minimal German casualties. At the Battle of Smolensk, Kara became the Angel of Death as she destroyed nearly a thousand aircraft, a few thousand tanks, and killed several hundred thousand men.

"No prisoners?" Commander Goring asked her.

"None," Kara replied coldly.

In August, Kara fought at the Battle of Kiev, killing another several hundred thousand Soviet men while also destroying their aircraft, tanks, and guns. In September, Operation Typhoon began with an all-out assault on Moscow. Kara shattered the Soviet defense line of Moscow killing another five hundred thousand men. Moscow now had less than one hundred thousand men to protect it.

In Berlin, Kara met with Hitler and Goebbels. "We should withdraw from Soviet territory during the winter months, let the Soviets resupply themselves with men from the East, and then I'll destroy them again. Even if we take Moscow, we can't hold it," Kara said to Hitler.

"A withdraw will damage German morale," Goebbels pointed out.

"The Soviets are planning a military parade in Red Square. I'll give them something they'll not forget," Kara said.

"Do it," Hitler agreed.

In November, Kara landed in Red Square during a military parade. Soviet premier, Joseph Stalin was present, desiring that his parade lift up the spirits of his people. With tens of thousands of troops present and hundreds of thousands of civilians, Kara went Prime. In a split second, she unleashed her energy incinerating the Soviet parade, Red Square, and a large section of Moscow. When the light faded, Kara was in a crater with destroyed buildings all around her.

In December, the Empire of Japan struck Pearl Harbor bringing America into the war. Hitler nonsensically declared war on America. Shortly thereafter, American and German diplomats came together to sign a most unusual treaty. Kara and Kal met for the first time in their respective Kryptonian uniforms and sat across from each other.

"This treaty will ensure that neither Overgirl...nor Superman be used in offensive operations against either Germany or the United States," the diplomats explained to them.

"Sign it or I'll burn American cities, slaughter your troops, and destroy your ships. I will turn America into ash," Kara said to Kal in English.

"What I do today, I do to save American lives," Kal said reluctantly.

"It will...starting with your own," Kara promised.

After they had both signed the treaty, Kal approached Kara. "Is this way the Kryptonian way," he asked referring to her swastika armband.

Kara gave him a conflicted look. "We all have to adapt to the lives we are given. I choose to be on the side of order."

"There is no order in war," Kal replied.

From that moment, Kara felt slightly conflicted in her participation in the war. With the Soviets destroyed, the Germans refocused on the Western front. As part of the treaty, Kara did not engage the American troops in Africa, Scilly, or Italy. German troops were killed or captured in the thousands as the war dragged on. Superman, for his part, assisted American against the Empire of Japan in mostly reconnaissance roles due to his desire to not engage in violence.

* * *

**Stalingrad-February 1943**

While Kara was on the Eastern front sacking Stalingrad, a sniper bullet hit her nearly killing her. The bullet hit near her heart. Upon inspection of the bullet, it was revealed to be of unknown origin, Kryptonite metal. After the surgery, Kara quickly recovered but her heart would never be the same.

"How could the Soviets have this metal?" Kara wondered as she lay in a hospital bed.

"We're going to find out," an SS officer assured her.

The Soviets were initially ecstatic they had wounded the Iron Lady but quickly found themselves suffering staggering losses as Kara slaughtered the Stalingrad population with extreme prejudice. After she was done, the city was in ruins.

Shortly thereafter, the SS came to the Keller residence near Nuremberg and arrested them for treason and Jewish ancestry. As they were interrogated at the house, Kara dropped down. "What's the meaning of this? My family is not to be touched," Kara said angrily to the SS Colonel.

"We have reason to believe they may have failed to report their Jewish ancestry," the SS Colonel told her.

"I don't give a shit," Kara said to him.

"We also suspect that they allowed your ship to be disassembled and then sent the pieces to our enemies," the SS Colonel added.

"No," Kara said shocked. She sped towards the barn and tore open the floorboards. The ship was gone. Kara then raced over to her parents still held by the SS.

"I need a moment alone," Kara said to the SS Colonel.

"We'll be right outside," he said to her and moved his men out.

Kara sat across from her parents inside the house. "I was nearly killed by a Soviet sniper from metal that belongs to my ship. Where is my ship?" she demanded.

"We tore it apart and distributed the pieces to the Allies," Mr. Keller said to her.

"Why? Why would you do that?" Kara asked tearfully.

"This regime is persecuting and killing Jews," he said.

"You may be Jewish but you're also German, damn it!" Kara pounded the table.

"Germany has lost its way. We will be shamed forever for this," Mrs. Keller said to her.

"The Third Reich will stand for a thousand years," Kara said confidently.

"But you will never see it. You will be fighting endlessly for your utopia," Mr. Keller told her. "I fought in the Great War. I have seen the horrors of war. You must stop Hitler."

"How can you ask that of me? I was Goebbels secretary and I am now a Lieutenant Commander in the Luftwaffe. I owe everything I have to that man," Kara said to him.

"What good is it to have the whole world but lose your soul," Mrs. Keller asked her.

"So, you gave the Allies metal that could kill me?" Kara asked angrily.

"It was only meant as a deterrent, to bring peace. We never intended for it to be used against you in combat," Mr. Keller said sincerely.

"You know what? I forgive you," Kara said to them. "I know you meant well. Come and give me a hug."

The family embraced and then there was a red flash. Kara walked out of the house and wiped away her tears as she approached the SS Colonel. "I have my orders. Are you going to stop our arrest?" he asked her.

"There's nothing to arrest," Kara said and walked away.

The SS Colonel felt a chill go through him as he realized what that meant. "Let's get out of here," he said to his men. Kara remained at the house staring off into space when Colonel Hans Oster of the Abwehr, the German military intelligence agency walked up to her.

"So...how can I help you?" Kara asked tearfully.

Oster gave her a sympathetic look. "There are some people I'd like you to meet."

* * *

**Minsk-March 1943**

Hitler sat comfortably as his Focke-Wulf Fw 200 Condor plane took off from occupied Smolensk to take him back to his East Prussian headquarters. The large four-engine monoplane was escorted by several Fw 190s. As it flew over Minks, twin beams hit the Condor's engines blasting them to pieces. The plane quickly lost altitude and crashed in a fiery explosion in a field.

Overgirl dropped down to the ground and scanned the area for any survivors. Seeing none, she saw the escorting Fw 190s speed away from her. Operation Spark had just begun.

Soon thereafter, a German military coup was launched in Berlin. The SS were arrested or expelled as they resisted. Carl Friedrich Goerdeler became Chancellor and worked to end the war. However, the Allies refused to let Germany keep its conquered territory.

Chancellor Goerdeler met with Kara alone. "Our terrible nightmare is over. Hitler is dead and there is a new government in Germany. However, the war is not over and at this rate, we will lose everything," he said to her.

"What of the treaty?" Kara asked concerned.

"I have faith that you can overcome them all. I have seen your marvelous power. I have done everything I can to set things right. The SS is dissolved, the concentration camps are closed, but it is not enough. I need your help to win this war," Goerdeler requested.

"Once I win this war for you, do not extend our borders further. Let us finally have peace," Kara said to him.

"You have my word," Goerdeler agreed.

* * *

Overgirl flew off to England and ignored the anti-aircraft fire. Landing in Trafalgar Square, Kara surprised the Londoners who had never seen her in person. "Don't think, just do it," Kara said to herself.

Closing her eyes, so she wouldn't see her victims, Kara glowed bright yellow and then became pure white. In a powerful flash of light, half the city was vaporized with the remaining half blasted away by the shock wave and extreme heat. Big Ben, the Parliament building, and a few hundred thousand people were incinerated in an instant.

As the dust and smoke settled, Kara remained inside a large crater. Nothing around her existed. The British military scrambled to get to her and when they did they rained down artillery and tanks shells on her. None of it had any effect on her. Kara fired heat vision on them slicing through tanks, exploding jeeps, and incinerating hundreds of troops within seconds. Stunned British commanders ordered a retreat as Kara annihilated anything that got near her.

Superman then dropped down and looked at the ruined city in horror. "Why are you here?" Kara asked him.

"Treaty or no treaty, I have to stop this. This is madness, Kara," he said to her.

"The war is nearly over," Kara told him.

"Do you really believe that?" he asked skeptically.

"You can't defeat me, Kal. Don't even try," Kara said to him.

"Kara, I don't want to fight you. We're family," Kal said to her.

"I have no family," Kara said tearfully.

"What have you done?" Kal asked her as he saw her expression.

Kara sped towards Kal faster than he could react and punched a basket-ball size hole in his gut. The ruined buildings behind him shattered from the force of the punch. Kal fell to his knees devastated and coughed up blood. "If you manage to survive from that, take the suit off, and never interfere with me again," Kara said to him.

Kara then walked away turning her back to him. Kal struggled through the pain, clenched his fists, and fired heat vision at her in a desperate attempt to stop her. Kara turned around and fired her own heat vision. The two beams met in the middle. Kara quickly overpowered Kal and incinerated him on the spot.

Kara looked down at a piece of red cloth, the only thing left of Superman. She picked it up as if it were a trophy. "I am now the last one left," she said sadly.

* * *

In retaliation for the death of Superman, the Western Allies launched a major offensive against France. Kara dropped down in front of the fleet and walked on the water. Upon seeing her, the massive Allied amphibious assault fleet turned around back towards England.

Kara attacked the United States directly as she raided Los Alamos Laboratory destroying all their research, equipment, and killing many of the scientists involved. A peace treaty was signed between the United States and the Axis Powers ending the war. Britain became isolated from the rest of the European continent. The Soviet Union was in ruins. Japan kept its territories and began rebuilding its fleet. The United States, Germany, the Soviet Union, and Japan entered into an uneasy Cold War.

For several years, Kara served Chancellor Goerdeler faithfully as he rebuilt German's armed forces and industrial infrastructure. With her Kryptonian knowledge, Kara worked in the science and technology department advancing German rockets, jet engines, missiles, computers, and satellites. She never married or had any children during this time. After the war was over, Kara scrubbed her parents' records and created a memorial for them where her family home was.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** No coincidence here. The Red Son trailer got me intrigued but realized it wouldn't work for Red Daughter due to its 1950s time period. I found CW Overgirl suit a bit on the nose. Evil is sometimes beneath the surface always seeking legitimacy and believing it to be the hero of its own story. This episode references the March 13 plot against Hitler.


	3. Chapter 3

**Berlin-Present 1954**

Chancellor Goerdeler and Overgirl watched from a stage as the German military conducted a parade. Tens of thousands of soldiers, many of them veterans of the war, marched in perfect formations. Tanks and artillery pieces were rolled out. Me jet fighters screamed overhead as they passed the city. During the parade, the city displayed swastika flags everywhere.

"I would trade it all for another one of you," Chancellor Goerdeler said to Kara.

"You flatter me, Chancellor," Kara said but knew it to be true.

"This is all for you. Without you, we wouldn't have achieved victory, a united Europe, the cementing of National Socialism," Goerdeler said to her.

Kara suddenly jerked her head as she heard something in the distance. "A chemical plant has exploded. I'll be back in ten-fifteen minutes," she promised him.

"Don't take too long," Goerdeler smiled letting her leave.

Kara shot up into the sky amazing the people down below that cheered for her. As she left, the Chancellor's son, Reinhard Goerdeler, arrived. "She is like an angel," he said of her.

"An angel of death," the Chancellor agreed.

* * *

Soon thereafter, Berlin hosted a party for their so-called "ally", the Japanese. The hall was full of Nazi swastika flags in case anyone forgot. Chancellor Goerdeler met with Admiral Yamamoto, the leader of the Japanese delegation as Emperor Hirohito never showed himself in public. The two greeted each other respectfully wearing relatively plain uniforms while others showed off their impressive medals and ribbons.

"We are understandably concerned that your racial domestic policies will threaten our alliance," Yamamoto said in English, a language they both understood.

"We don't give non-Germans citizenship but we treat them humanely. Can you say the same of the Chinese or the Filipinos?" Goerdeler asked him.

"Of course not. We just hope that any Japanese nationals within Europe will be treated with dignity and respect," Yamamoto told him.

"And they will be. You have my word, admiral," Goerdeler promised. "I seek an audience with the Emperor on what should be done with America. I have some mutually beneficial propositions I wish to share with him."

"No foreigner speaks to the Emperor...but I will give you an audience with the military high council," Yamamoto promised.

Kara was in an elegant white dress socializing with the Japanese men speaking with them in fluent Japanese. She then found herself dancing with a man that appeared slightly off from the rest of the Japanese. He looked as though he might be mixed-race with a pale complexion, black spiky hair, dark brown eyes, but Caucasian facial features. His muscles bulked with his military uniform barely able to contain himself.

"How are you enjoying your party?" he asked her in Japanese.

Kara was slightly miffed that this man didn't even attempt to speak German to her. "Well, I think I deserve it. I am kind of a big deal," Kara replied in Japanese.

"The great Kara Keller, the Overgirl. I would love to test your skills in combat," he said arrogantly.

"It will be the last second of your life," Kara replied.

"I think I can last longer than that. I am Mon-El and I am also not from this world," he said knowingly.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about. I was born and raised in Nuremberg," Kara lied.

Mon smiled not convinced. "With all this White Supremacy, I'm surprised the Third Reich would court favor with a fucking alien."

Kara glared at him but was none-the-less aroused by his boldness. She used her X-ray vision to thoroughly scan him. "Like what you see?" he asked knowing what she was doing.

"I just noticed you don't have any bullets or shrapnel in your body. I guess that's what happens when you don't actually fight on the battlefield," Kara mocked.

"I have scars from countless battles across the galaxy so don't be impressed with your war heroics. Anyone can take a magnifying glass to ants," Mon said rudely.

"Perhaps, I'll add some Japs to my long list of kills," Kara replied.

"I don't give a fuck if you do. The only reason I'm on their side is to have a chance at fighting you," Mon clarified for her.

"You must be crazy," Kara realized.

"I prefer to be called Insane. (Jin-Saiyan)," he smirked.

Kara stared at him dumbfounded. "You have an erection," she pointed out.

"I'm not even at full power, yet," Mon smiled at her.

Kara looked at Mon hungrily wanting to kill and fuck him at the same time. "Good evening, Mon-El. If you'll excuse me, I've had enough dancing with monkeys for one night."

"But have you ever fucked a monkey before?" Mon asked her.

Kara shook her head dismayed and walked off smiling as she left.

* * *

After the party, Kara walked with Chancellor Goerdeler in the park. "You seemed to have a good time with the men. Any of them catch your fancy?" Goerdeler asked her.

"Is that why you've been setting up these parties in my honor?" Kara teased.

"You deserve to be happy," Goerdeler said gently.

Kara gave him a sad look. "I've killed millions of men, deprived families of their fathers, and orphaned children," Kara pointed out.

"The war is over. You killed Hitler and saved Germany from defeat," Goerdeler told her. "Since your parents' death, I have seen you as my own daughter. I want the best for you."

"I appreciate that. You have been a great mentor for me," Kara replied.

"But I won't be around forever. When I'm gone, will you help the next chancellor or will you sack the country for yourself?" he asked.

"I did not come to this world to rule but to serve. Whoever the next chancellor is, I will serve him faithfully," Kara promised.

Goerdeler smiled gratefully. He took another step and then collapsed. Kara quickly caught him and laid him on the ground. She scanned his body and found his heart beating erratically. "No," Kara realized.

Goerdeler touched her face and then passed out. Kara sped his body over to the hospital but there was nothing the doctors could do. Kara cried over his body. "If I could give you my heart, I would," she sobbed over him.

Reinhard then rushed into the hospital and stared at his father's body. "Oh my God, father," he said devastated as he came to his side.

Kara eyed Reinhard knowing his father's death would make him many enemies inside and outside of Europe. Kara exited the hospital room where several cabinet officials waited outside. "I'm a superstitious girl. If anything happens to Reinhard, be it a car crash, a lightning strike, or if he shoots himself in the head, I'm going to blame some of the people in this room," she said dangerously.

* * *

**Metropolis**

James looked at Lex's shady lab in amazement. "It's like I'm on a science fiction set. How is any of this you've built possible?" he asked Lex.

"I make the impossible possible," Lex said arrogantly. "This is technology five decades ahead of its time. What is it about the Girl of Steel that makes me so brilliant?" he wondered.

"I don't know, Sir, but I'm not complaining," James replied.

Lex then lowered the curtain on a tube revealing a disfigured Bizzaro Overgirl. He had taken the DNA of Overgirl from the doomed satellite where she had touched it and cloned her. "I have created life. Where's your God now, Olsen?" Lex asked with an insane expression on his face.

"Holy shit," James said stunned upon seeing her.

* * *

**North Atlantic **

Lex brought Bizzaro to a US recon submarine and brought her close to French shores. The submarine crew was noticeably anxious by their passengers. "Can you believe this shit? Some mad scientist was playing chess all night with that Bizzaro girl. I mean, I would have hit that hard. Wouldn't you?" a sailor asked his buddies.

"Fuck no. Have you seen her face?" another sailor said.

"Shut the fuck up! She might look like a freak but she probably can hear everything we say. She's the last person I want to have pissed off at me," the radioman said.

"What the fuck are you on about? She's already a mile above us," the first sailor said.

"Buddy, she can hear a gnat in Indochina. Believe me, she's listening to everything we're saying," the radioman said to him.

"Well...shit," the second sailor realized.

Bizzaro ignored the chatter in the submarine as she flew towards France. She wore a blue-and-red Supergirl uniform with the words "US" on her crest seal. Her face was pale, cracked, and looked diseased. Her eyes were a solid black.

Overgirl intercepted her before she could reach French shores. She gave Bizzaro an odd look but quickly recovered. "These shores are off-limits," she told her in English.

Bizzaro simply stared at her. Kara gave her an impatient look and then fired heat vision at her. Bizzaro shrieked in pain as her suit was on fire. Kara sped towards her and punched her hard to the face. Bizzaro fired X-rays in all directions irradiating the US submarine down below. In the panic and confusion, the submarine fired a missile into the air.

"Oh crap," Kara realized as she saw the missile headed towards Paris.

Kara flew towards the missile before it could hit. With her heat vision, she fired on the missile. The missile exploded throwing Kara into the Eiffel Tower. The impact caused the tower to collapse. Kara then fell into the busy streets tumbling through several cars and buses until she crashed into a store killing a few dozen people.

Bizzaro followed Kara to Paris flying above the damaged store. Kara shot up and punched Bizzaro to the face several times stunning her. Kara then backhanded her to the ground where she cracked open the pavement. Kara landed and walked towards Bizarro with killer intent. Bizzaro fired cold-vision freezing Kara solid. A second later, Kara blasted the ice off her. In a flash, Kara punched Bizarro into space. Once they exited the atmosphere, Kara fired heat vision at maximum firepower incinerating Bizzaro in a bright flash of light.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Red Son goes overboard to make Lex a dick and Soviet Superman as just being misunderstood. In Overgirl, I wanted to show greater complexity in this High Castle multi-polar world. Overgirl makes appearances in Adventures of Supergirl in Crisis on Earth X Part 1-3 and maybe some other episodes as well. As with Adventures of Supergirl, Mon's race, backstory, and personality have been completely changed from the CW version. The March 13, 1943 plot was an attempt by anti-Hitler conspirators to kill Hitler by putting an explosive on his plane. The explosive failed to go off saving Hitler from being killed. In this version, Overgirl follows through on the plot to kill Hitler setting up a new relatively humane Nazi government.


	4. Chapter 4

**Metropolis **

It was morning as Lois pondered her feelings on the roof of the Daily Planet. "You know something weird? I've had the same dream almost every night since I was a little girl. I dream I'm falling through the clouds and the Earth's getting closer and closer, but I'm never afraid because I know you're there to catch me. Can you believe that? You catch me almost every night always in the nick of time. But you're not a dream. You're real...Overgirl," Lois said to herself.

"Oh my God, am I becoming queer?" Lois wondered alarmed.

"Lois, your husband is on the telephone," Perry interrupted her mid-life crisis.

Lois reluctantly picked up the phone. "Lex, I have so much to tell you...," she began.

"Lois...don't...interrupt...me," Lex rebuked. "This conversation has been calculated to last thirty-eight seconds. Our marriage is to be put on an indefinite sabbatical, effective immediately. This time will be better spent humiliating and defeating Overgirl just as she humiliated and defeated me," Lex said rudely.

"I have resigned STAR labs, destroyed my notes, and terminated contracts with anyone who understood my procedures. Tell me you understand that this is not a personal insult. I love you but I love myself more," Lex told her.

"You're ending our marriage because Overgirl killed your silly monster in a fight?" Lois asked incredulously.

"What the fuck are you on about? I don't give a shit about the fight. That Overgirl duplicate had the tenacity to beat me in chess. I mean, _what the fuck!_" Lex screamed and then hung up abruptly. All around Lex were dead bodies he had shot to keep anyone from knowing his secrets.

* * *

Shortly thereafter, Lex managed to contact the super-computer Brainiac with a devious plan. Within an instant, the city of Nuremberg was shrunk down and placed in a bottle for study. The inhabitants of the city were in permanent suspended animation. The bottle containing the city remained on Lex's desk in Metropolis.

"You were supposed to steal Berlin, not Nuremberg. God, I would have expected a twelve-level intellect to be able to understand a blasted road map," Lex complained of Brainiac.

Overgirl shattered the windows of his office as she entered. "Where is Brainiac?" she asked advancing on him.

"Christmas shopping at Macy's," Lex replied sarcastically.

Overgirl grabbed Lex by the throat and scanned his brain with her X-ray vision. "I could kill you. It would be too easy and then I could stomp on your so-called genius brain."

"You want the challenge, don't you? Since the war, you've been bored forced to go on publicity world tours and visit orphanages and hospitals. How about it? Want to play?" Lex asked her.

"If I can't find a way to get Nuremberg back to normal, Metropolis will be a smoking crater," Kara threatened.

Kara then flew off into space and found Brainiac's ship accelerated away. Kara punched through the skull-shaped ship and tore through it floor-by-floor until she found the central processing unit, a miniature skull-shaped computer. She then brought it back to Lex's apartment.

"Game over, Lex Luthor," Kara said as she came back.

"That was slow. I expected better," Lex chided.

"For your information, I took some time to access every file in the ship's central processor. I found nothing on how to return Nuremberg back to its normal size," Kara told him off.

"Hardly surprising. I don't think Brainiac ever intended to give any of these cities back. Tell you what? I've been reading on how smart you are, how nothing we mortals can imagine is beyond you, correct?" Lex said nonchalantly as he dropped the Nuremberg bottle.

Kara quickly caught the bottle before it could crash on the floor. "Well, now's you're chance to prove them right, alien. Best of luck," Lex smirked.

Kara went back to the open window and looked over Metropolis eyeing a number of buildings built by Lex Corp. With her heat vision, she caused one of the skyscrapers to explode in a demolition killing a few thousand Lex Corp employees and costing his company billions. Kara then turned to Lex.

"I have only one rule: Fuck with me and I fuck with you," Kara warned him and then flew off with the Nuremberg bottle.

"Temper, temper, Overgirl. Hardly the behavior one would expect from a foreign general paying a visit to American's most enterprising corporation," Lex mused as she departed.

* * *

**Berlin**

With no way to solve the case of Nuremberg, its bottle was placed in a museum in downtown Berlin. Inside the museum were a number of Kryptonian artifacts and recreations from Kara's memory. "To this day, the chancellor has been unable to solve the predicament of Nuremberg. Their names are etched here forever so we may never forget. Over the years, the American CIA has funded the construction of an entire rogues gallery of super-criminals built by the prolific Dr. Lex Luthor: the Parasite, Metallo, Atomic Skull, Bizzaro, all designed to assassinate Overgirl and restore the fading fortunes of the United States, all thankfully unsuccessful," the tour guide said to a German crowd.

"And now we have a surprise visit from the Chancellor and Overgirl!" the tour guide announced as they walked by.

Chancellor Claus Stauffenberg, the former State Secretary and one the leading men in the German Resistance against Hitler was a relatively young man in his forties at this time. His right hand was a metal prosthetic and his left eye was a robotic replacement that glowed red. He had suffered these injuries in the war before the coup. He was a religious Catholic, a count, and an army colonel. Overgirl was at his side wearing her usual uniform.

The chancellor looked upon the group with a serious expression. "We will restore Nuremberg. That I can promise you," he said boldly.

He then turned to a map of the world. With Great Britain cut off and in a state of fiscal collapse, its empire had whittled away. Nazi Germany and Fascist Italy had taken nearly the entire continent of Africa. Spain and Portugal, for their parts, had assisted the Third Reich in taking back their old colonial territories of Brazil, Argentina, and Uraguay. On the other hand, Japan had continued its expansion further into China, sacked Australia, and was now working into India. The South American states Columbia, Ecuador, Peru, and Chile were now under Japanese control. As Germany and Japan competed for world dominance, only the United States could resist them both.

Kara smirked at all the super-villain models she had easily killed. "I'll soon add you, Oji Mon-El, to my collection," Kara promised herself as she stared at Japan on the map.

* * *

**Pacific Ocean **

Overgirl rushed over to a German tanker ship that was on fire on the way to Japan. As she got closer, a beam hit the tanker ship causing a massive explosion. Kara flew through it unaffected and noticed a familiar figure on a nearby Pacific island. He was wearing his Insane uniform, combat boots, skintight gi, chest, and shoulder armor. Despite his Insane uniform, Kara easily identified him as Mon.

"What's the meaning of this?" Kara asked annoyed.

"I wanted to get your attention and you didn't disappoint. Your countrymen are your weakness. You treat them like favored pets," Mon said to her.

"It can get lonely when you're the most powerful being in the universe," Kara said arrogantly.

"I'm here to battle you without needing to exploit any of your weaknesses. Just our power and strength alone," Mon challenged.

Kara gave him a bored expression as they landed on the island. "Shall we proceed?" she asked him and then sped towards him faster than the human eye could register. Mon avoided the attack and then kicked Kara into the air. Kara landed back down, the bruise on her cheek quickly healed.

"Very well then," Kara said and then fired heat vision center-mass.

Mon blocked the beam with his hand deflecting it into the air. Kara fired more beams at him, all of them deflected. Mon then charged Kara and then two met at the first creating an air shock-wave. The two took to the air missing each other as they dodged each other's strikes. Kara fired a heat vision beam at Mon as he landed on an island. He quickly escaped as the island was completely incinerated in a megaton explosion. In the smoke and dust, the two clashed punching, kicking, and blocking in the poor visibility. Kara finally punched Mon to another island. Firing heat vision, she sliced through the island causing lava to explode upwards near Mon's position. Mon attempted to escape the erupting island when Kara punched him back down into the lava pool. There was an explosion of light as Mon cast the lava aside and jumped to another island.

Kara followed him unimpressed so far. "Now, I am going to end this fight but let me tell you a secret: I have only used one percent of my power."

"You're bluffing," Mon doubted.

"I've never had to use so much power to defeat someone. Now, I shall use fifty percent of my maximum," Kara said to him.

Kara's speed and strength dramatically increased as she gave Mon the beating of his life. All of his punches missed her completely as Kara easily smacked him around. Mon ignited red flames around his body as he powered up to his maximum. Even so, Kara easily beat him like a punching bag.

"Give up, yet?" Kara mocked.

"I don't care if you're a million times stronger than me, I will defeat you," Mon said confidently. "I am the Prince of all Insane and I will not let my people down. So, get ready, Kara, because this time you're going down!"

Mon flew at Kara stunning her with a punch to the face. Kara then dodged him a second time. Mon then cupped his hands and fired an energy beam straight at her. "Emak Emak Ah!" he shouted as he fired at her.

Kara took her left hand and blocked the beam. There was an explosion of light between them as Mon put everything he had into his beam. As the smoke faded, Kara looked over her slightly burned left hand and flicked it back to normal.

"You're mine, Kara!" Mon shouted at her.

"Prepare for battle, monkey," Kara replied back to him.

The two fought in the air with rapid punches and kicks. Kara could tell, with some amazement, that Mon was increasing his speed. She finally punched him away, where he crashed into an island creating a crater. Kara slowly landed on the island as Mon struggled to get back to his feet.

"My guess is that you're all out of gas," Kara smirked condescendingly.

Mon made no reply and simply put his hands up. As he did, he collected all of the negative spiritual energy of the world, all the sins of mankind and of the viciousness of nature. Above his arms, a black orb began to form. Kara didn't seem to notice the black orb of death above them. She gave Mon a confused look and then beat him all over the island. Each time, Mon got back to his feet and put his hands up.

Finally, Mon threw the negative spirit bomb down upon Kara. The black orb of death hit her from above creating a massive crater where the island was. Mon got on a knee as he panted exhaustedly from the fight. He was completely spent. Kara calmly emerged from the smoke seemingly unaffected.

"That spirit bomb kills that which is good. You must be one evil bitch," Mon realized.

"Well...no shit," Kara replied obviously. She then fired a heat vision beam that went straight through his chest armor. Mon dropped to the ground devastated.

"I lied when I said I was at fifty percent of my maximum power. More like five percent in this ordinary form. But I have levels of power beyond your comprehension. We're not equals, monkey. You put up the best fight I've had so far, but you're still nothing," Kara mocked him.

Mon ate a green bean and healed himself immediately and then stood back up. "You're only prolonging the inevitable," Kara said to him as she saw that he was healed.

"I won't let you win!" he shouted at her.

Mon then tensed up as he reached another level of power he had just discovered within himself. All of his rage and humiliation at being defeated by a girl was rising to the surface. The color of his hair fluctuated back-and-forth from black to blond. Finally, gold flames erupted around him as he became...Super Insane.

Kara kept her arms crossed unimpressed as she saw his transformation. "I have ascended. I am now the legend," Mon said pleased with himself.

In a flash, Kara punched Mon all across his torso shattering his armor and rib cage. Mon gritted his teeth as he fell before her. "You can ascend all you want, monkey, but it is nothing in the face of infinity," she said to him.

Kara clutched his wrist and crushed it. Mon struggled against her grip as she lazily kept him still. "After I end you, I will turn the Empire of Japan to ash. Thank you for the warm-up."

Mon took two fingers from his right hand and touched his forehead. "What's this? Another attack technique?" Kara mocked.

"You could say that," Mon smirked and then suddenly disappeared.

Kara looked around dumbfounded. She then noticed a bright light a short distance away. She sped towards the light and found Mon loading up an energy bomb. Kara fired heat vision at him for a lethal shot. Mon suddenly disappeared with his bomb. Kara then searched the area and found Mon once more charging up his bomb. Kara tried to get to him but then he disappeared again. Kara finally found him at the North Pole.

"I can't kill you but I can destroy this planet before you can find me," Mon said to her.

"You can't survive in space. You'll kill yourself," Kara pointed out.

"In Japan, they can call me _Kamikaze_. If you ever attack Japan, I'll destroy the planet," he threatened.

"Like I give a shit," Kara bluffed.

Mon balanced a bomb the size of a city above him ready to destroy the planet. He then put two fingers to his forehead. "Wait!" Kara stopped him.

"Do we have an understanding?" Mon asked her.

"Yes," Kara scowled.

Mon grinned and then kicked his energy bomb into space where it exploded harmlessly lighting up the dark side of the planet. "Until our next sparing session," Mon said to her and then instantly disappeared.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** The Mon Vs Kara fight was inspired by Goku Vs Frieza in DBZ and is the story explanation for why Overgirl didn't immediately sack Japan over the decades.


	5. Chapter 5

**Metropolis **

Lois entered Lex's shady lab and encountered James Olsen as she did. "Ma'am," he said respectfully as he walked passed her.

Lois then went down the stairs and saw Lex hard at work on his next project. "Happy Anniversary, or did you forget?" she said annoyed.

"Of course not. I don't forget anything. Apologies for not getting you anything, but I was busy ready thirteen fascinating books this morning," Lex replied. "Just leave the usual present and I promise you my secretary will open it later."

"Who was that Black guy?" Lois asked.

"That was James Olsen, he's the Pentagon's Anti-Overgirl adviser. If he were White, he could have been CIA director one day," Lex mused. "He helped commission my most effective Overgirl deterrent yet using information from Berlin sympathizers.

"Is that what you're working on now?" Lois asked curiously as she saw a room light up with green light.

"I'm sorry but that's classified. Speaking of which, President Eisenhower will be joining us for dinner tonight. Apparently, I have to restart the space race so the fucking Nazis don't plant their swastika flag on the moon," Lex said.

"Oh, Lex, don't you ever stop! This was supposed to be the one night of the year we can actually spend some time together," Lois complained.

"You don't understand, Lois. Ike tells me we found some alien shit at Rosewell, New Mexico and only I am allowed to examine it," Lex told her. "They say the passenger was horribly injured and died moments later but he left behind something that interests me enormously.

"You know what? Fuck it. Bring whoever you want to our anniversary. I don't care anymore," Lois threw up her hands.

"Of course you still care, Lois. Or else you wouldn't have been alone all this time," Lex said callously.

"I guess you're right, Lex. I guess I am just a one-man woman," Lois said bitterly.

"Of course, I'm right," Lex said arrogantly.

* * *

**Berlin **

That evening, Overgirl celebrated her birthday with the chancellor and other high-ranking Nazi officials and military officers. As she enjoyed herself, she noticed that Rhinehard, the son of the former chancellor was missing. "Have you seen Rhinehard?" Kara asked concerned to one official.

"I'm sure he's fine. He is more than capable of handling himself," the general replied.

"That sounds like bullshit. I want a search party," Kara ordered.

Kara then walked over to the windows and saw the fireworks display. Immediately, she noticed something was wrong as the fireworks created a bat symbol in the sky. Kare glared at the fireworks display in annoyance.

"Ten seconds, Overgirl. Batman says you have ten seconds to find me," Rhinehard said softly.

Kara sped towards the sound and found Batman and Rhinehard in the Alps isolated from anyone nearby. "What have you done?" Kara demanded of Batman as she landed.

"Just his pride has been hurt. I may not have your speed or X-ray vision but never underestimate the ingenuity of the human mind," Batman said to her.

Kara scanned his Batman suit and found a bomb inside his gut ready to go off with the push of a button from a trigger device in Batman's hand. "I can see your brain from here, Bat-freak. It's nothing to boast about," Kara said snidely. "Same goes for your gadgets, smoke bombs, and an explosive in your intestines to beat me, you know."

"Keep talking big-mouth," Batman antagonized.

Green lights suddenly flashed on behind them weakening Kara. "The fuck?" Kara wondered.

Batman punched her hard to the face cutting her lip. "You think you're so tough. I'll vaporize you with heat vision," Kara threatened.

"You don't understand, do you? You have no more powers," Batman told her as he punched her to the gut. "Radioactive metal from your home planet," he explained. "I'm going to place you in a cell where you will never escape. Plenty of time to think about all the men you killed and imprisoned."

"Oh really?" Kara said skeptically as she slammed a board on Batman's shoulders. Kara then made her way away from the green lights to escape. Batman quickly recovered and threw a Batarang at Kara hitting her to the head and sending her to the ground.

"You should have never come here, Overgirl. You should have died on your own world and kept your fingers out of human affairs. We aren't toys or pets you can train to do whatever you please. We're human beings!" Batman told her as he dragged her ass to his creepy basement.

"I've always followed the orders of humans appointed over me. I have never desired to rule this world by myself," Kara told him.

"Yeah, bullshit," Batman said as he flung her into the basement.

Kara then pulled out a Ruger pistol and fired at Batman mortally wounding him. Kara slowly went up the steps of the basement and found Batman on the snowy ground not moving. "Even if you make me weak as fuck, I am well-trained in your primitive projectile weaponry.

"I'll never be put in one of your camps," Batman said to her. "So, fuck you," he said as he detonated his bomb.

Kara shielded Rhinehard from the blast and then fell to the ground severely injured. "Why would you risk yourself to save me, a mere human?" Rhinehard asked her.

"The moment I consider myself better than you is the moment I go too far," Kara said to him.

* * *

**New Mexico **

Lex Luthor met up with President Eisenhower in the New Mexico desert near the town of Rosewell. An armed escort was present just in case there was an attack. "Things are falling apart, Dr. Luthor. The United States hasn't experienced this kind of social unrest since the Civil War. We've got to use this weird-ass shit here in Area 51 to put this country back together," Eisenhower said to Lex as they toured the facility.

"Riots in California, the White House bombed by Nazi sympathizers, Texas and Detroit seriously talking of independence. I'm afraid you won't get my vote in '56," Lex remarked.

"Well, what's the alternative? The Democrats?" Eisenhower asked him.

"Well...shit," Lex realized.

"Once we remove Overgirl from the picture, everything will change and now we have the means to do it," Eisenhower said as he showed Lex an alien ship with a Green Lantern symbol on it. "The ship is made of a fascinating alloy. We haven't been able to identify it although we know the probable age and use of it."

Lex eyed a humanoid alien in a fluid tube being studied. "Our dead friend in the solution here seems to have belonged to a group of similar beings charged with the duty of policing the universe, possibly as a space-corp," Eisenhower continued.

"I don't know, Ike. That sounds like bullshit," Lex doubted. "What's the lantern for?" Lex asked as he pointed it out.

"At first we thought it was some kind of decoration but now we know it's radioactive as fuck. A ring on the alien's finger has the same design as the lantern, but we haven't figured out the connection," Eisenhower said.

"I bet it's a weapon," Lex smirked as he put the ring on his finger.

* * *

**Berlin**

Overgirl was briefed on the security system by the new SS on the Batman problem. "There's Bat graffiti all over Europe in defiance of the Third Reich. This Batman has become some kind of martyr for resistance," an SS general told her.

"Execute anyone on the spot that is tied to this terrorist. Bring their leaders to me, so I can have fun with them first," Kara ordered.

Kara then exited the hall and flew off towards the North Pole where she landed in the Arctic mountains. She then entered the Fortress of Solitude she had made for herself. Immediately, the fortress' guard droids targeted Kara and tried to destroy her. She easily blasted them all apart and accessed the computer.

"So, you survived?" Kara said to the computer.

"Of course. I couldn't allow the destruction of my ship to end my existence and purpose to collect all knowledge in the universe," Brainiac replied.

"Now that I have found you, give me a reason to not end you here and now," Kara replied.

"I can help you have fun," Brainiac replied.

"Alright, I'm listening," Kara allowed.

* * *

Kara brought Brainiac, impersonating a human with a hologram, back to Berlin. He had black hair, dark brown eyes, and pale complexion. "A steady hand and some pioneering neurosurgery and even the most persistent trouble-makers can become productive workers again," Brainiac said to her.

"You may study as you wish a handful. The rest will be executed," Kara permitted.

"If my own rehabilitation isn't proof enough, surely your other former enemies cleaning toilets in your own museum is a tribute to the success of your initiatives," Brainiac said to her.

"I know you're playing me, but you're right," Kara smiled. "As for your so-called rehabilitation, I don't trust you for shit," Kara reminded him. "Summarize my awesomeness."

"Productivity is up 8 percent. Life expectancy has increased to one-hundred twenty years, suicide is down since I added Fluoxetine Hydrochloride to the water supply, birth rates are on the rise," he listed off.

"For the Aryan population," Kara clarified.

"Yes, if we were to implement your policies planet-wide other races and cultures would thrive as well," Brainiac suggested.

"Nah, I don't give a fuck about them," Kara told him. "How about America?"

"Still a war-zone and on the brink of starvation," Brainiac said as he showed images of fires and explosions all across the country. Kara smiled delightedly at the images. "Wouldn't it be more humane to just invade their shores and make them fall in line?"

"I'm not human and will not be persuaded by these selective visuals you have shown me. We have a treaty with the Empire of Japan to not invade America," Kara reminded him.

"If we were to modify that treaty then perhaps America could be divided between the Third Reich and Imperial Japan," Brainiac suggested.

"Couldn't hurt to ask," Kara shrugged.


	6. Chapter 6

In 1960, Lex Luthor won the presidential election in a landslide with James Olsen as his running mate. He paraded himself in Metropolis to enthusiastic crowds that were completely oblivious to his shady experiments that nearly caused WW3. Meanwhile, protestors burned the uniform of Overgirl in the slums.

Soon thereafter, Lex isolated the American economy from the rest of the world and had complete control over the Fed like a total dictator. Within a few short months, he had dramatically increased the quality of life for the American people, achieved full employment with infrastructure projects, and ended homelessness. He even managed to bring back rebel states back into the union. His approval rating reached 100 percent.

"This is such bullshit," Kara said as she watched the news from the Fortress.

"What part?" Brainiac wondered.

"You're helping him, aren't you?" Kara realized.

Brainiac said nothing to that. "Building them up before I tear them down? You're one cruel bastard," Kara chuckled at him.

"My mission is not to destroy but to learn," Brainiac told her.

"Schools out. I'm going to finish this," Kara said resolved.

* * *

On Air Force One, Lex was getting a little paranoid. "So, what makes you think she'll invade us?" James asked naively.

"Because Overgirl is a sick totalitarian control freak, Jimmy, and for the first time in her life things are going wrong for her. Her plans for global domination requires that America collapse by now but my genius has brought us the strongest American economy ever. Invasion is the only realistic option she has left," Lex said obviously.

"If she invades, we're all fucked," James said worriedly. "All of our CIA toys we threw at her didn't even ruffle her cape. What makes you think you can go head-to-head with her now that she's even more solar-charged?"

"My undefeatable superiority complex. Now, shut up and take a deep breath," Lex said as the entire plane teleported into the Phantom Zone.

"Where the fuck are we?" James wondered as they landed and exited the plane.

"The Phantom Zone," Lex said nonchalantly. "It's a place where I can work without Overgirl watching or hearing me.

"I don't believe this. You cracked the code to recharge the Green Lantern ring," James said amazed as he saw an entire squad of Green Lanterns.

"It took eighteen months to crack that twenty-four-word combination but it was worth every pico-second. Code Names: Green Light is the best hope of defeating that bitch," Lex said.

The two watched as Col. Hal Jordan went to work destroying jets and missiles with ease with his green ring, forming constructs with his mind, and invulnerable to all conventional weapons.

* * *

**Themyscira**

Overgirl dropped through the shield hiding Themyscira and landed close to the palace. Immediately, Amazonian warriors were on the spot. Kara clapped her hands dropping them to the floor. Hippolyta and Diana quickly arrived and saw their fallen sisters.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hippolyta demanded of her.

"You are taking down the shield and will be subject to random inspections," Kara ordered her. "Afterall, Greece is under German occupation."

"That wasn't our agreement," Diana brought up.

"I am altering the deal. Pray, I don't alter it any further," Kara sneered.

"On my honor, I will slay you," Diana said launching towards her.

"Diana, no!" Hippolyta said alarmed by her rashness.

Diana dropped her lasso around Kara pinning her arms to her sides. She then took out her sword and struck Kara as hard as she could. The sword shattered on impact. "What?" Diana said stunned.

Kara tore the lasso apart and grabbed Diana by the throat. "Your kind disgust me with your Lesbian relationships, your pagan worship, and primitive lifestyles. It would be too easy to snuff out Themyscira's heir."

Diana struggled in vain against her grip. Kara then dropped Diana to the ground and fired heat vision at their Athena temple completely destroying it in one shot. "Where's your god now?" Kara mocked Hippolyta.

"You are not a god, Kara. You will go back to the dust where you came," Hippolyta told her.

"Before that happens, all of you will be dead. So pray for my good health," Kara told her. "Your weapons may be pitiful to me but you may actually have a chance against my troops. You will disarm completely, no swords, no shields, or rediculous lassos," Kara ordered her.

"As you wish," Hippolyta glared.

"Fail to do so and your precious library is next," Kara threatened and then shot up into the air.

* * *

**Nuremberg **

The bottled city of Nuremberg was suffering another disaster as a microscopic bug managed to get inside the bottle and caused destruction. Civilians were pulled out of the wreckage by emergency responders. In the center of the square was the dead bug with Overgirl.

"We lost the opera house, the Olympic stadium, forty or fifty apartment blocks, and God knows how many people before we killed it, Overgirl," the mayor complained. "Where were you? It's difficult enough to maintain order in a place like this without having to deal with this shit. You're supposed to check the filter every twenty-four hours."

"I'm so sorry. It's the first organism to get passed me in all these years. I've just been distracted recently," Overgirl said and then flew over to the other side of the city at the cemetery.

There, she found her parents' graves. The caskets had been buried with urns of their ashes. Overgirl quickly created a hologram over her uniform to give her civilian clothes so no one would recognize her. She had done her best to cover up all traces of her adopted parents and the fact that they were Jewish. Their tombstones had crosses instead of Jewish stars. It was for this reason that Kara kept watch over the city. Otherwise, she would have forgotten about it and crossed it off as a war-time loss.

"Soon, I will be able to reveal my identity to the world and give you the honors you deserve. No one will know you were Jewish traitors. No one needs to know. History is whatever I desire it to be," Kara told the graves and then walked off.

* * *

**Fortress of Solitude **

Kara exited the city and eyed Brainiac watching her. "You will bring them back to normal size," she ordered.

"Can you guarantee that no one in that city knows of your secret?" Brainiac asked her.

Kara hesitated. "The only connection you have with that city is your parents' graves. Don't make a tactical mistake of freeing them," Brainiac told her.

"Having them in this bottle is a black spot on my career. I am supposed to be all-powerful," Kara told him.

"We have more concerns to deal with. The United States poses a threat to everything you have built. This is Luthor's ultimate deathtrap and the evidence points to an imminent assault," Brainiac said showing a hologram map of the Earth.

"What do you have in mind?" Kara asked.

"Strike first, eliminate his power bases, and execute Luthor. Complete the mission you set out to do after the war. A perfect world is within your grasp if you have the courage to take it," Brainiac tempted.

"If I attack, Mon-El could destroy the entire planet. How does that fit into your calculations?" Kara asked him.

"Mon-El will not destroy the planet, killing himself in the process, unless you threaten Japan directly," Brainiac predicted.

"I have to be absolutely sure. I have to have a solid agreement with Imperial Japan before any strike," Kara said frustrated.

"America is a cancer. You can either act now or wait until it spreads across the globe," Brainiac reminded her.

"Give me the numbers," Kara ordered.

"If we attack now, I estimate a total of 6.5 million dead and a conflict lasting eight hours. However, every thirty minutes we delay will approximately double the variables involved. Time is of the essence," Brainiac calculated.

"I don't know, that sounds like bullshit," Kara said argumentatively.

"Unless, of course, you surrender immediately and drop the estimated fatalities to a Kryptonian bitch and her robot man-slave," Lex said to her from behind. He was dressed in an orange cold suit.

"Son-of-a-bitch, how are you?" Kara smiled at him.

* * *

**Phantom Zone **

Col. Hal Jordan rallied his fellow pilots, the new Green Lantern Corp. "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power-Green Lanterns light!" Hal and his men recited. The several hundred men then raised their rings into the air creating a powerful energy pillar of green light.

* * *

**Fortress of Solitude **

Kara advanced on Lex. "How did you get passed the fortress' defenses?" she asked curiously.

"Defenses? I thought they were decorations for some cheap German festival. So, this is your famous winter palace? It's hardly surprising you haven't had a date in years," Lex scoffed.

"If only there was a human worthy enough," Kara shot back.

"Tell me, is it true that you and Brainiac spend every night of the week playing chess to stalemate every time until one of you cries out for mother?" Lex mocked.

"Replace chess with sex and you have it right," Kara smirked.

"Disgusting," Lex sneered.

"Don't knock it until you tried it," Kara mocked. "Shouldn't you be back in the states getting your ultimate weapons primed for your big assault? I mean, that's what I would be doing if I was up against me."

"The Amazonians and the Green Lantern Corp? They're good but they're hardly the basis for stopping your evil empire, Overgirl. I came to fight you on your own terms. Are you ready to lock horns with the most dangerous mind in the world?" Lex asked her.

"The world's smartest man is no more a threat to me than its smartest termite," Kara said arrogantly and then blasted his head off.

"He was attempting to stall you," Brainiac sensed.

"No shit," Kara agreed. "Have one of your droids clean that mess up."

* * *

The Green Lantern Corp flew straight towards the Fortress of Solitude with Hal Jordan in the front. "Green Lantern Corp, this is Col. Hal Jordan. Maintain a speed of MACH 6 and below radar detection," he ordered.

"Sir, what about the birds?" one of them asked.

Hal gritted his teeth impatiently. "Fuck the birds."

Overgirl flew out to meet them before they could reach the Fortress. "It's Overgirl," one of the pilots freaked out.

"Stay cool. This is what we trained for," Hal said to his men.

What followed was a total massacre as Kara punched several Green Lanterns to pieces on impact shattering their green flight suit armor. "She's going to kill us all!" another said as he got blasted with heat vision.

"Shut up and think green thoughts," Hal told him off.

The Green Lanterns placed Kara in a green box and started adding more-and-more layers to it to trap her. "What the fuck is this?" Kara wondered.

"Remember the president's design, it's a box with infinite layers so it's indestructible to breach," Hal said to them.

"I can't hold it, Sir. My mind is wandering to a random TV show," another said.

"God damn it! You freak out now, they'll be drinking German beer in the Pentagon by sundown," Hal told him.

"I do like a good German beer," another said.

"Shut the fuck up and concentrate!" Hal yelled at his men.

"Okay, this has been fun but I'm done," Kara said and then went Prime blasting the green box to pieces. She then grabbed Hal's ring off his finger faster than he could react and broke it with her teeth. Immediately, his Green Lantern Corp was depowered.

"A thought-based weapon against someone that can move ten times faster than the speed of thought? If you kept the ring to yourself, you might have had some chance against me but you spread it out to all these fools. Not too smart, Colonel," Kara mocked.

Kara then blasted all the survivors with heat vision killing them all in mass until no one was left. Kara left Hal Jordan alive for last. "Not bad for a human," she complimented. "You were tortured by the Japanese. Why the fuck are you attacking me for?"

"You are one and the same," he spat at her.

"Is that so?" Kara asked offended. "I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to give you back to them as a gift," Kara said and then knocked him out.

Kara then eyed Amazonians flying towards her. "So, they fly now?" she wondered.

Kara took to the air and easily beat down the Amazonians cracking their armor and shattering their swords. "I'm not sexist. I am equal-opportunity offender," Kara said as she slaughtered them.

* * *

**Washington DC**

James eyed the TV screen shocked as he was briefed by the generals. "The Green Lantern Corp and the Amazonians are all dead, the president is missing, and Brainiac just disabled our Atlantic fleet. We are so fucked," he realized.

The Brainiac skull ship then appeared over DC. American jet fighters fired missiles scoring minor damage. Brainiac fired back destroying scores of fighters. Overgirl landed on the White House lawn and blasted a transport helicopter to keep White House personnel from escaping. It was then that Lois confronted Kara with an envelope.

"I would leave before I destroy everything in a five-mile radius of here," Kara advised her.

"This is my home and I'm not budging an inch," Lois said defiantly.

"Your Air Force has been neutralized and your super-people terminated. America is finished. There's nothing you can hit me with," Kara told her.

"Actually, we've got one shell left in the arsenal, Overgirl. If you think I'm kidding, look at this envelope," Lois said pointing to her coat.

"I doubt whatever is in that envelope is going to stop me," Kara said snidely. Kara then X-ray visioned the envelope to see what was inside, perhaps a new secret weapon or contingency plan.

"Why don't you put the whole world in a bottle?" the letter said.

"Well...I'll be damned," Kara smiled. "Brainiac, continue the attack," she radioed to him. She then turned to Lois who had read the letter herself. "Stay here if you want. It makes no difference to me."

"Wait...what?" Lois asked her surprised.

"I'm a Nazi general. Did Lex really think this sentimental rubbish would stop someone like me who has gone through every kind of psychological training and interrogation tactic?" Kara said to her.

"You're inhuman," Lois realized.

"That's the idea," Kara smirked.

Kara was suddenly hit with a Kryptonite beam sending her to the grass. "Did you really think you could reprogram me? A level 12 intelligence? Did you think I couldn't outmaneuver your clumsy fingers?" Brainiac asked from his ship.

"For a moment there, yeah, I kind of did," Kara said dryly.

"The notion is preposterous. I wasn't under your command. You were under mine, Overgirl. Expanding and consuming country-after-country, until an entire world ran under my ideals. Such a shame you won't be around to see my work completed, to see my work continue on other worlds until the entire universe hums to my battery," Brainiac said to her.

"Lame," Kara muttered as she felt the pain of the Kryptonite.

"Don't die calling me a monster, Overgirl. It is important that you realize, you and I, are the same," Brainiac told her.

"Oh really?" Kara said painfully as she was about to expire.

A beam suddenly hit the Brainiac ship deactivating its Kryptonite emitter. Mon suddenly appeared before the fallen Overgirl. "No one kills Overgirl but me," he said in Japanese with his Insane armor on.

"What?!" Brainiac said as he did not anticipate his arrival.

Kara got back to her feet. "Thanks," she said in Japanese.

"Splitting American in two at the Rocky Mountains? That's a damn good deal. I had to threaten to kick the Emperor's ass if the military council wouldn't take it," Mon smiled.

"Brainiac may have more Kryptonite weapons on his ship. I could use your help," Kara said to him.

"You got to be fucking with me," Mon doubted.

Kara stared at him. "Not yet."

"God damn," Mon said stunned. "After I fix your fuck-up, you owe me another sparing session."

"Agreed," Kara said shaking his gloved hand.

"The Dyad?" Brainiac realized as he saw them together.

Kara and Mon blasted through the Brainiac ship. Kryptonite emitters immediately went online. Mon blasted them all out and Kara found the real Brainiac tearing his head off his body. "Fifty-nine seconds to detonation," the computer announced.

"The fuck?" Mon wondered.

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

"The six mini-black holes that power my ship will be unleashed upon your world," Brainiac said to him through his computer system. "Not even you, with your great speed can get clear of it."

"You want to bet?" Kara smirked.

Kara went outside and forced the ship away from Earth as far as she could before the countdown went to the end. As the time was about to expire, Kara went back inside expecting Mon to instant transmission her back to Earth. Only, he was already gone.

"Well played, asshole," Kara said as the ship exploded with full force.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** And thus the origin of High Castle is revealed. I found the dynamic of the Nazi regime vs the Resistance to be a little too simplistic and thus having the Japanese Empire in play was the way to go. As with Adventures of Supergirl, Japanese anime is given equal respect and ridicule as DC comics. The story of Adventures shall always be the relationship for better or worse between Kara, Mon, and Brainiac with everyone else in the crossfire.


	7. Chapter 7

The Japanese and German delegations met in Metropolis to discuss the division of the United States between them. Mon was present on the Japanese side in a simple black Japanese uniform with no rank. He refused anything less than a prince rank but since that was impossible, he was simply given no rank.

"The original plan called for a division at the Rocky Mountains. However, with Overgirl gone, we now have the advantage. We're moving the border to the Mississippi River and that is quite generous," Admiral Yamamoto said to Chancellor Stauffenberg in English, a language they both knew.

The chancellor eyed the proposed map with his cybernetic red eye, his cybernetic right hand was covered with a black glove. "I'm afraid, rumors of my death were quite exaggerated," Overgirl said as she entered the room.

Mon gave her a slightly surprised look and prepared to instantly disappear. "I'm not here to make war, so you all can calm the fuck down," she said to the Japanese side.

Chancellor Stauffenberg eyed Kara. "I believe we should go back to the first deal."

"Very well," Admiral Yamamoto said unsettled by Kara's unexpected appearance. "The western states of Hawaii, Alaska, California, Oregon, Washington, Nevada, Utah, and Arizona will be ours. The Rocky Mountain states of Idaho, Montana, Wyoming, Colorado, and New Mexico shall be the neutral zone between our two sides. The rest is yours."

Kara nodded to the chancellor. "We accept," he agreed.

As the meeting came to a close, Kara gave Mon an annoyed look. He smirked completely unrepentant. The two walked down the halls with Mon following her. "No hard feelings," he said to her.

"You tried to kill me twice. I thought I could have your cooperation to make this shit-hole world a better place," Kara said bitterly.

"That doesn't interest me, only to become stronger and surpass you," Mon replied.

"You will never surpass me even if you train for a thousand years," Kara said dismissively.

"My power level is rising exponentially," Mon countered.

"It means nothing in the face of infinity," Kara shot him down.

"You're not all-powerful. You have limits," Mon assumed.

"Can't afford to know them," Kara said sarcastically.

"So, how about we go back to my place for some sushi, sake, and sex?" Mon enticed.

Kara bristled at the offer. "I don't mate with monkeys."

"You killed off your cousin. You intend to be lonely your whole existence?" Mon asked her.

"Aryan is not just a race but a way of life. I look the part and I act the part," Kara said to him.

"Good thing you weren't born with black hair and skin or else you would have been fucked," Mon insulted.

"You could be one of us if you were to stay Super Insane all the time, learn our language, follow our religion, and believe in National Socialism," Kara shot back.

"Hard pass," Mon rolled his eyes.

"Then we have nothing more to talk about. Have fun using the Chinese as target practice. There's five hundred million of them to choose from," Kara said leaving him behind.

"Maybe...I will," Mon said argumentatively walking off in the other direction.

* * *

**Berlin**

The Third Reich Council argued amongst themselves for a good while over how to deal with America and its many internal problems. "Until we get rid of the Blacks there we are vulnerable. They're too well equipped with guns. They're more dangerous than you realize," a general said to an admiral.

"Vulnerable to your men, not to my ships. For God's sake, they can't even swim," the admiral argued.

"The Blacks will continue to gain support in the American Congress...," the general replied.

"The American Congress will be of no concern to us. I have dissolved the council permanently. The last remnants of American democracy have been swept away," Chancellor Stauffenberg said as he entered the room with Overgirl following him. He took a seat at the council table while Kara remained standing.

"How will you be able to keep control without the bureaucracy?" the general asked.

"State governors appointed by me will have direct control over their citizens. Fear will keep the Americans in line, fear of Overgirl," the chancellor said simply.

"And what of the Resistance? If they know Overgirl's weaknesses it is possible, however unlikely, they could exploit it," the general said.

"I'm right here," Kara said miffed by him.

"Any attack on Overgirl would be a useless gesture, no matter what information they may have. Overgirl is the ultimate power in the universe," the admiral said.

"Finally, some respect," Kara said pleased.

"I suggest we _use_ her," the admiral continued.

"The fuck did I just hear?" Kara said annoyed as she casually walked over to him. She then pointed her index finger at the admiral's throat sending a white beam that proceeded to choke his pretentious ass. "I find your lack of manners disturbing."

"Enough of this! Overgirl, release him," the chancellor ordered.

"As you wish," Kara allowed releasing her hold on him.

"This bickering is pointless," the chancellor lectured them all.

"But what about the Blacks?" the general brought up again.

"Jesus, give it a rest," another general rolled his eyes.

"Don't use the Lord's name in vain," the chancellor rebuked him.

"I propose we ship them all back to Africa where they belong," the general said.

"The logistics would be madness. I think Hitler was right. Just gas them all," another said.

"We will do nothing of a sort, no ships, no trains, no camps. We'll keep the existing apartheid as it is," the chancellor told them all. "As for the Resistance, Overgirl will infiltrate their ranks and destroy them from the inside."

"How?" the general asked.

"With these," Kara said showing them her glasses.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," the recovered admiral doubted.

* * *

**Vatican City **

Kara dropped by Vatican City wearing black civilian clothes. She was escorted by German and Italian military officers on the way inside. Finally, she met with Pope Pius XIII who had been elected, under pressure, in 1958 upon the death of Pope Pius XII. He was an Italian with conservatives views. Therefore, he frowned upon seeing Kara not wear a veil on the grounds.

"Yeah, I'm not wearing the veil. I'm a Lutheran so I don't buy into that," Kara told him in Italian as she saw his expression.

"No one's perfect," Pius allowed.

Kara eyed Pius wondering where he got the balls to say that to her. They both sat down and then everyone else in the room left as they had a private meeting. "Your predecessor did all he could to fuck with us during the war and even after the war before he died. There are priests all over Europe secretly resisting us, harboring fugitives, and using their churches as bases of operations."

"It is what their conscience demands," Pius excused.

"No, you're going to order them to stop," Kara told him.

"Why should I?" Pius said argumentatively.

"We gave you your city-state back. Do you understand what it means to be grateful?" Kara asked him.

"Mussolini simply gave us what we should have had a long time ago. You do not receive grace from heaven for something that should never have been taken away in the first place," Pius replied.

"You will never get your Papal states back or a King of Italy. The Roman Empire will never come back. It's only the Reich and it's going to last a thousand years," Kara told him.

"We can wait you out," Pius said to her.

Kara gave him a frustrated look. "My friend, Franco in Spain, is compelling everyone to go to church weekly and be members of the Catholic Church. Without him, you have socialism, pornography, contraception, abortion, and even...homosexual unions. Without him, the Catholic Church in Spain is fucked. We're on the same side. Catholic countries will remain so, Lutheran countries will remain so and the communist atheists will be executed like the dogs they are," Kara told him.

"You can't expect me to order my priests to violate their conscience," Pius resisted.

"Actually, that's exactly what I expect you to do or I'm going to burn down the Vatican and beat you to death with a baseball bat on live television," Kara threatened.

"You really have no fear of God in you, do you?" Pius sensed.

"As Luthor wrote, we're all just shit...covered in snow," Kara replied.

"I'll tell my priests to stand down. Hopefully, they will listen," Pius relented.

"It's a start," Kara said pleased. "I have a gift for Your Holiness. It's the spear of destiny," Kara said handing him the case with the spear tip inside. "Hitler was really into this mystical shit. I don't even know if its real to be quite honest."

Pius merely took the case and placed it on a table dismissively. He then handed Kara a gift of his own, a Jewish-star necklace in a case. "To remember your parents by," he said to her.

Kara simply stared at the necklace and then felt a chill go through her. She took the case without opening it. "I'll be at your funeral," she glared.

"And I will see you at the resurrection of the dead," he replied back.

* * *

**Romania **

A pissed-off Overgirl flew over to Romania to assist in the rounding up of Gypsies. With her falcon eyes, she was able to locate their camps in the mountains and then directed the Germans as to where to seize them. As the German soldiers did the dirty work, Kara visited a fortune teller in her tent.

"First, I want to get it out there that I think this is total bullshit and I'm here purely for the funsies," Kara told her in Romanian.

"Of course," the old woman replied. "What answers do you seek?"

"How about...who will be the love of my life?" Kara asked not taking her seriously.

The old woman rolled her eyes, shuffled a deck of weird-ass cards, and then placed them on the table. She then interpreted what it would mean. "The love of your life will be a king," she said simply.

"How's that fucking possible? The German Kaiser is gone. The Monarchy isn't coming back," Kara said skeptically.

The old woman merely shrugged. "I mean, is this some cousin of the old Kaiser no one knows about?" Kara asked.

"No idea," the old woman replied.

"Well...shit. I guess I have to hunt them all down," Kara considered.

"My fee," the fortune-teller requested.

"I'm arresting your ass and sending you to jail," Kara reminded her.

The old woman gestured for her to pay up. "Fuck it," Kara said giving her a gold coin. "Don't spend it all at once," she mocked as German soldiers took her away.

"A king, huh?" Kara considered thoughtfully.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This chapter is the first not based on the Red Son comic which I concluded in the previous chapter. As I get closer to Present Day, any ideas on what Overgirl should do or face can be taken into account.


	8. Chapter 8

Kara Keller arrived at the Ministry of Propaganda where she was the acting director. When she came to work, she wore civilian clothes, glasses, and a conservative hairstyle. Supposedly this was enough for no one at the office to suspect she was Overgirl. As per usual, she assembled her staff on how to manipulate the public to her will.

"I know this is off-topic, but I want to know everything about the royal family. If the Monarchy were restored tomorrow, who would be Kaiser?" Kara asked.

"Even suggesting such a thing could be considered treason," Helda said freaked out.

"It's okay," Kara assured her. "Everything said in here never leaves this room. This is a safe space."

"I'm dating a Jew," Karl blurted out.

Kara stared at him like he was an idiot. "God damn it, Karl," she shook her head dismayed.

"It would be Prince Louis Ferdinand Victor Eduard Adalbert Michael Hubertus," Helda finally answered her question.

"That's a mouthful," Kara whistled.

"He married Grand Duchess Kira Kirillovna of Russia in 1938," Helda said.

"That's a problem," Kara said vaguely. "Does he have any sons?"

"Fredrich and Michael both gave up their succession rights when they married commoners in 1967," Karl noted.

"Damn, any other sons?" Kara asked.

"There's Louis Ferdinand and Christian," Karl concluded.

"What are their ages?" Kara asked.

"They were born 1944 and 1945," Helda said helpfully.

The wheels in Kara's brain began to turn. "Where is Louis now?"

"He's apparently a reserve officer in the army," Karl said.

"Thank you. That will be all," Kara said quickly leaving.

* * *

Overgirl entered a cabinet meeting as they discussed possible war plans against Japan. "Our long-range nuclear bombers can destroy targets, including Anchorage, Los Angeles, Sacramento in the West," a general said pointing to a map of the western United States.

"Time for completion?" Chancellor Stauffenberg asked.

"Six hours from launch," the general replied. "The next phases are army and marine ground invasions to secure and occupy. We expect total capitulation in two weeks," the general said optimistically and sat down at the table.

"What kind of retaliation are we looking at?" the chancellor asked.

"The strongest resistance will come from our satellite states, particularly the Americans where we expect the Japanese to mount a significant defense and counter-attacks. We expect Japanese long-range bombers to mount suicide missions. We should expect attacks as far deep as Chicago and Metropolis," the general answered.

"Projected enemy casualties?" the chancellor asked.

"Six million with the nuclear strikes followed by two to three million more with the ground invasion," the general figured.

"And on our side?" the chancellor asked.

"The Japanese only have conventional weapons. Maybe, a few hundred thousand...and mostly Americans," the general replied.

"When can you launch?" the chancellor asked.

"By 1900 tomorrow," the general answered.

"What is your contingency plan if Overgirl does not participate?" Kara asked.

"Well...we didn't consider that," the general said awkwardly.

"I'm feeling a little disrespected," Kara said honestly. "An attack of this nature could cause Mon-El to destroy the planet."

"Mon-El wouldn't be rash enough to destroy the planet and himself if we merely attacked the American West Coast," the general said.

"The California economy rivals Japan. If you take the West Coast from them, you will be essentially cutting their GDP by a third. Half of their fleet is on the California coastline. I know him. He will destroy the planet and then just leave for another habitable world," Kara told them.

"Then why haven't you killed him already?" the general asked skeptically.

"He's an impressive escape artist," Kara excused.

The chancellor eyed Kara wondering if that was true. "This was merely a war-game. No need for us to get riled up. Thank you, gentlemen," he dismissed them all.

Kara rolled her eyes as everyone got up to leave. She went over to the general that had made the presentation. "I'm looking for Prince Louis Ferdinand. Bring him to me."

"You mean, Lieutenant Louis Ferdinand," the general replied disrespectfully.

"Whatever. I want him," Kara ordered.

"Yes, Field Marshall," the general replied.

* * *

Overgirl dropped down at an obscure armory where soldiers were drilling. Lt. Louis Ferdinand ran up to her and gave her a normal salute. Kare saluted him back. "I've never been saluted by a prince before," Kara smirked.

"I'm no prince, just a loyal officer of the Third Reich," he replied.

Kara nodded. The young man was in his twenties. She scanned his body for any surprises through his uniform without making it obvious. "The monarchy shall never return. You understand that?"

"Yes, Field Marshall," he said nervously.

"But that doesn't mean you have to live your life in the shadows. I'd like to be your mentor, your friend even," Kara said to him.

"I would be honored, Field Marshall," he said.

"Just call me Kara and I'll just call you Louis," Kara smiled.

"As you wish...Kara," he said awkwardly.

A courier ran over to Kara. "Field Marshall, this requires your attention."

"What could it be now?" Kara asked annoyed and then read the message. "Well...shit."

* * *

Overgirl flew over to a highway near the Alps and found Mon in front of a burning tanker truck blocking traffic for miles on a narrow road. He was in his Insane armor simply waiting for her arrival. Kara landed unimpressed with his audacity. "You must have some iron balls to attack in the heart of Germany," Kara said annoyed.

"But of course," Mon said and then went Super Insane glowing brightly. His hair was blond and spiked, his eyes blue, and a golden aura roared around him.

Kara stared at him not intimidated in the slightest. "Today you submit to the Prince of all Insane," he said confidently.

"I'm only interested in a king and since your planet is gone, that is never going to happen," Kara mocked.

"At least my planet was destroyed in glorious battle while yours was due to epic incompetence," Mon shot back.

"Once I kill you, Japan will burn the next day," Kara told him.

"And I still don't give a shit," Mon scoffed.

"You may look like us in this form, but you're still just a monkey," Kara said and then rushed him.

Mon barely reacted in time blocking her assault. Kara pushed Mon back with punches and kicks that Mon could barely block. Mon dodged a killer punch, grabbed Kara by the arm, and threw her into the hill next to the road. Kara quickly recovered and floated above him. Mon went straight for her for a swipe missing completely. Frustrated, he increased his speed and punched her to the face. Kara flipped in the air and kept her distance from him. He had improved from last time, albeit slightly.

Kara smirked and then flew away. Mon gave chase and fired energy beams at her missing each time. The beams hit the ground creating craters in the grassy plains. Kara then landed on a cargo truck on the Autobahn and waited for Mon to find her. Mon landed a short distance from her on the cargo truck. The two stared at each other for a moment as the truck kept moving on the highway.

Mon then attacked with swift punches and kicks. Kara was kicked off the truck where she landed on the windshield of a car. The driver lost control and then exploded as he hit the guardrail at fast speed. Mon went after Kara causing another car to crash as it swerved out of his way. Kara jumped around the highway teasing Mon as she landed on the roof of a car. A car suddenly slammed into Mon and exploded on impact. Mon then flew over to Kara and punched at her. His fist went through the roof of the car as Kara flew off.

"I'll kill as many as I have to as long as you are one of them," Mon pledged and then flew off the car exploding it as he did.

The two went back to the destroyed tanker a distance away from the Autobahn. "It would seem you don't give a shit about your own people either," Mon noted.

"Don't worry, for every German death I'll kill a hundred inferiors," Kara told him.

"And do you consider me inferior to these humans?" Mon asked offended.

"No, you're just disappointing," Kara allowed.

"Once I surpass you, I'll make you my queen and we will rule this world together," Mon said.

"Never going to happen," Kara shook her head. She then sped towards Mon faster than he could react and punched him to the gut hard.

Mon coughed up blood devastated and began to fall. Kara used her index finger to prop him back up and then punched him into the hill. Mon struggled to move out of the hill bleeding from his forehead. He ate a green bean healing his internal injuries and wounds.

"Shall we continue?" Kara asked impatiently.

"Yes," Mon agreed.

Kara sped towards him again punching him into the air. Mon bounced off the hill, rammed his head into her gut, and then used both arms to slam Kara to the back into the ground on top of the hill overlooking the road. Mon then aimed his right hand at her and fired an energy beam. The blast exploded the hill sending debris high into the air. Mon then landed on the ground and found Kara with dirt on her face and hair.

"What's the matter? You look a bit ruffled," Mon mocked.

"Yes, well, appearance isn't everything. You fight quite well for a monkey. It's impressive even if you are Insane," Kara smirked.

"I know. Few would train as hard as I have to acquire this kind of power," Mon said proudly.

"How sad, to work so hard for so little," Kara mocked.

"Sad for you!" Mon said pissed off and attacked.

Kara blocked Mon's kick and the fight was on as Mon pushed Kara back with furious punches and kicks. Kara blocked all of his strikes and then went on the offensive herself pushing him back. Mon started to weaken and make mistakes. Kara nearly tripped him up and then backhanded him to the face. Mon steadied himself and then went for another punch. Kara caught his punch and then his second punch. The two went into a wrestling hold and then Kara kicked him to the gut disengaging from him and then punched him to the face. Kara then kicked him to the ground where he slammed into a boulder shattering it.

Mon cried out in rage and pain. Kara calmly advanced towards him. "It's time to end this game, don't you think?" she asked him.

Mon went for another strike flying right at her. Kara jumped over him as he passed her by and then kicked him to the jaw, stunning him. Kara then leaped up and kicked him to the left arm, breaking it. Mon took a few steps from Kara, fell to his knees, and then screamed in rage.

"You ready to give up?" Kara asked him.

Mon lashed out, firing an energy blast at her with his right hand. Kara leaped over the blast and then kicked him to the head dropping him. Kara then stepped on his right arm, breaking it. Mon cried out in pain completely pinned to the ground. "Go ahead, use your technique. You're the only reason the German high command isn't plunging this world into war again. Sure, I could sack them all but I have no interest in running the Third Reich by myself," Kara told him.

Mon lost his Super Insane form as he weakened. "The next time we meet, I will close the gap between us," Mon declared.

"I'll be waiting," Kara said and then stepped off him.

Humiliated and in great pain, Mon put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I decided on "Keller" as it was a cross between "Kent" and "Danvers" and it's a common German surname. This episode was inspired by High Castle and the Vegeta Vs 18 DBZ battle. It is a little hard to predict how Nazi officials and the German royal family would have been had Germany won the war passed the 60s. Kara's hunt for Prince Louis is a follow-up to the last episode.

Darkseid made an appearance and was killed off in Crisis on Earth X part 1 and 2 on _Adventures with Supergirl_. It's not here because I found it sketchy to duplicate the same exact chapters on two different fics even if they are spinoffs of each other. The rationale for why it was WW2 in part 1 and 2 but present-day in part 3 is that time moves faster on Earth X than Earth 38. Other Arrowverse characters, like Alex Danvers, born in the 80s, will make appearances here eventually.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun fired off plumes of plasma as it normally did as Overgirl slowly rose to the surface glowing a super-hot white. She had gone all the way to the core where temperatures reached 15 million degrees Celsius. After a brief meditation, she escaped the sun's gravity well and went back towards the Earth. A special event was to occur for the Third Reich. Kara reached the Earth in ten minutes and swung around the moon, cooling down to her normal form. She landed gracefully on the moon and watched as the Third Reich moon lander approached the surface.

Kara smiled as the human race achieved a rather simple accomplishment, landing on their own moon and setting foot on the surface. The moon lander finally landed on the moon and then a German astronaut cautiously set foot on the surface wearing a bulky spacesuit.

"One small step for man, one giant leap for national socialism," the astronaut recited the script and then planted the Nazi flag on the surface.

Kara waited as the astronauts bounced around on the moon collecting samples and enjoying the view. She had been on the moon many times way before the humans had but this was their world, their accomplishment. She stayed far away enough that they didn't notice her. She was merely there in case something went wrong.

An hour later, the astronauts got back into the moon lander and took off back to Earth. As they descended through Earth's atmosphere, Kara followed them matching their entry speed. As the pod hit the water, Kara opened the hatch finding all three astronauts safe-and-sound.

"Welcome home," she said to them as a German aircraft carrier approached.

Kara then sensed a powerful energy surge, on the other side of the planet, that intrigued her. She sped across the planet and landed on an island in the Pacific. There, she found Mon already Super Insane.

"I knew you would come. I've been training for an entire year for this moment. I have ascended," he told her.

"Nothing's changed, Mon," Kara said unimpressed.

"Tell me you're not satisfied going around doing publicity tours and rescuing space-men," Mon mocked.

"Destroying you would be a decent warm-up," Kara allowed.

"You'll never destroy me, Kara," Mon said confidently.

"And why is that?" Kara asked.

"I'm your insurance policy. As long as I am around, no sane human would ever try to assassinate you, exploiting your only weakness. How does it feel to not be able to trust your own people? The moment you destroy me, they will try to kill you," Mon smirked.

Kara said nothing to that. "So, you keep me around because, unlike you, I have no weaknesses. If anything happened to you, they know I would conquer this world and make the entire human race my slaves," Mon continued.

"I hope you can run faster than your mouth," Kara insulted.

"Shall we begin then?" Mon asked.

"Let's see what you can do," Kara allowed, slightly intrigued by his rise.

Mon tensed up as he reached a new form, his muscles bulked up doubling in size and his power grew dramatically. He began to scream as he powered up. His muscles could barely be contained by his skin-tight gi underneath his elastic armor. Kara waited patiently and then looked at her watch as he took several minutes. Finally, there was a flash of light as he reached his Ultra Super Insane form.

Mon then suddenly attacked Kara with punches and kicks. She blocked his strikes and let him flip over her. "You've grown a little stronger. I actually felt that," Kara mocked.

Annoyed, Mon charged her and started punching at her as fast as he could. Kara merely blocked all of his attacks raising her arms up. Mon finally punched hard dragging Kara's boots across the ground. Mon went for another attack run and then they went up into the air with Kara still just blocking. Mon kept it up, rapidly punching at her as they flew across the island until Kara's back was up against a rock hill.

"Come on. You're going to have to try harder if you want to live," Mon said to her.

Kara merely smirked at him. Enraged, Mon launched himself at her. Kara quickly moved passed him and slammed him against the rock hill shocking him with her speed. Kara then fired heat vision right next to Mon's head blasting the rock hill to dust. Kara then flew up into the air leaving the stunned Mon in the dust. The two then landed on cliff sides a short distance from each other.

"I see you were holding out on me, after all," Mon realized. "What are you doing going after that human prince for when you could have me, an Insane elite?"

Kara bristled at that realizing she was being watched. "Unlike you, he has a chance of becoming a king."

"A human king? What a joke?" Mon scoffed.

Kara sped faster than Mon could see behind him. Mon turned around and found Kara waiting for him to notice with her arms folded. "Fight me," Mon said angrily and went after her.

Kara lazily kept away from him in the air. Mon fired energy discs at her blasting away rock formation pillars that took thousands of years to form. Kara dodged the discs and went straight up in the air. The discs followed after her but went passed her harmlessly. Kara shook her head amused but then got hit by the discs coming back down as well as discs from the ground coming to meet her. Mon watched as Kara was caught in the explosion. As the smoke settled, Kara was gone.

"You impress me, Mon. That was quite the light show," Kara mocked, already behind him.

"How dare you play me for a fool," Mon said angrily and fired energy discs at her non-stop.

Kara didn't even try to dodge or block them as they hit. Mon kept it up for a good minute and then saw Kara unharmed still not taking him seriously. Enraged, he went to attack her. Kara easily dodged his strikes and then flung his foot back as she caught one of his kicks. Mon then powered-up in an explosive attack. When the smoke faded, Kara was gone, already on the ground looking up.

Mon furiously pursued her punching at her. Kara blocked his punches and then held his wrists restraining him. "I'll crush you," Mon vowed and then kicked her to the chest freeing himself. Mon then went for another attack which Kara easily blocked and then cast him away.

"I have no limits to my power," Kara told him.

"We'll see about that," Mon sneered as he went for a solid kick to the back of her head.

Kara didn't even flinch as she was kicked. Mon stared at her dumbfounded and then dropped back down. "I put...everything I had into that kick."

"Super...Insane," Kara chuckled. "So, Mon, do you understand now? Or should I educate you further?"

Mon simply stared at her with his mouth wide open. Kara then kicked Mon across the island. He slammed through several rock formations until he was tossed into the water. At this point, Kara didn't care if the arrogant snot drowned or not. As it happened, the injured Mon got back on the beach.

"You know, I feel a little disrespected you haven't powered-up to your maximum form," Kara sensed.

"Why you...," Mon said angrily as he got back to his feet. "I'll show you the true power of the Insane race."

Kara watched intrigued as Mon doubled his muscle size again looking like an extreme body-builder. As he took forever to power-up, Kara contemplated whether she was into muscular guys or lean fast ones. Mon kept building until his arms and legs looked disproportionate to his head. He then punched her to the head actually forcing her back. Kara went to the air to assess the new situation. Mon followed her and fired energy blasts at her at close range. Kara disappeared and then kicked him to the back. Mon swung around her and did the same to her kicking her to the back with even greater force towards the ground. He then punched her solidly to the head before she reached the ground stopping her momentum. The two started punching at each other at equal strength.

"You can't win, Kara," Mon antagonized.

The two got into a wrestling hold in the air and fought for supremacy. Finally, Kara head-butted Mon stunning him briefly. He quickly recovered and then punched her to the torso several times and then blasted her to the ground creating a small crater. Kara got back up and chuckled.

"I must admit, you have exceeded me, Mon, at least, in the area of brute strength. And yet, you have absolutely no chance of defeating me," she mocked.

"What the fuck are you on about?" Mon wondered.

"Oh, you'll see," Kara smirked.

A frustrated Mon went to attack her again. This time, Kara dodged all of his attacks and then every so often punched him to the gut or to the face. No matter what Mon did, he was always behind her unable to get a solid hit on her again. Kara then went on the offensive giving Mon the beating of his life with jabs to the torso and head. After several strikes, Mon hit the ground hard.

"What's happening?" he wondered.

"Isn't it obvious? With all those muscles, you're too slow to catch me. That form is useless against anyone that has any amount of speed, and I am the fastest being in the universe. It's so simple, even an amateur could figure it out. You're not special by any means. I can do the same," Kara said and then quickly bulked up her muscles unnaturally large stretching out her Overgirl suit. She then went back to normal.

Mon glared at her both furious and aroused at the same time. "So far, this has been a complete waste of my time. I'm going to give you one last opportunity to show me what you can do before I kill your ass," Kara said to him.

Mon went to the air and powered-up his attack. Kara calmly waited as he gathered his strength. The island began to shake and lighting was all around them. Kara sighed and looked at her watch as she waited for several minutes of Mon's non-stop screaming. Whatever he was trying to do, she knew she could easily dodge it.

"If you really want to test your strength, stay right where you are," Mon shouted at her as he aimed his hands at her.

"I know you're playing me, but alright," Kara agreed.

"Big Bang Attack!" he yelled as he released his attack.

"Really?" Kara rolled her eyes. "Oh shit!" she realized as she was hit with Mon's most powerful attack. The beam hit her full-force, ricochet off the island, and into space. After the dust settled, half the island was gone into the ocean.

Mon cautiously eyed the dust cloud wondering if he managed to actually kill the bitch. As the dust finally settled, Kara remained but her right arm, right breast, and side were exposed as a large chunk of her uniform had been burned off. Her skin in the affected areas was burned and bloody.

"You...actually managed to hit me," she said surprised.

Mon began laughing hysterically believing he had secured victory. Kara eyed him annoyed as he continued to laugh like the Insane man he was. "It's not that funny."

Mon laughed even harder. "Hey, asshole, did you forget I can regenerate my cells?" Kara asked.

Mon stopped laughing and watched as Kara's right arm and side became perfectly healed from her solar power reserves. "I haven't even reached my Prime levels, yet. You still have a long way to go before you actually can compete against me," Kara told him.

"It's not fair," Mon said completely spent. He dropped to the ground and wondered what else he could do. Kara slowly advanced on him for the kill.

Mon contemplated escaping to fight another day but his rage and frustration got the better of him. He fired on Kara with everything he had creating a dust cloud in front of him. Kara emerged from the dust cloud and punched Mon to the face, stunning him. Mon fell to the ground and wiped the blood away from his forehead. Kara was on him in a flash, kicking him high into the air. Before Mon could recover, she slammed her elbow into his back. Mon fell to the ground face-planting into the hard rock. His hair went from gold to black as he went unconscious.

Kara dropped down and contemplated killing him. She looked around in case anyone might be watching. Assured there were no witnesses, Kara prepared to leave. "You were right about my own people. So long as you live, no sane man would ever try to kill me. But there's more to it than that. I've...become a little attached to you...like a pet. Someday, you'll finally understand that you cannot beat me. No one can," she said and then flew off.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This scene comes from DBZ and is meant to not only show Mon's steady rise but Kara's invincibility. As with Adventures, I don't have Kara completely invincible in her normal form showing occasional vulnerabilities. Kara also has a tendency to drop her power-level for the thrill of it or to feel alive against a weaker opponent. There is always the silly ongoing debate between DC and DBZ on power-levels. Let's just say Mon isn't at the level yet where Kara is forced to use Prime. Real-life adventures are going to keep me from doing Crisis Part 4 and 5 until this weekend. Based off the trailers I have seen, it's likely I will end up ignoring almost all of it but I have to give CW the chance to impress me.


	10. Chapter 10

Kara put her booted feet on the desk as the German military council discussed Japan's war with communist guerrillas in Vietnam. "This war will bog them down for at least two decades," a general predicted.

"And the war is over," Chancellor Stauffenberg informed them all as he entered the room.

"Impossible. How?" the general asked dumbfounded.

"I bet it was Mon," Kara rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Hanoi, Vietnam **

The capital of Hanoi was a smoking ruin with hundreds of thousands of dead bodies littering the ground. Mon casually confronted the communist rebels incinerating each one of them with ease in the field. Those that surrendered were not spared. Bullets, grenades, and shells hit him without effect. Mon fired on the jungle killing every living thing inside. The elaborate tunnel system leading away from the capital collapsed as Mon fired randomly at the ground creating craters. With the rebel army destroyed, the Imperial Japanese army went through the villages engaging in mass killings and rapes. Mon rolled his eyes at the Japanese savagery and gave a Japanese general a bored look.

"You call me for this?" Mon asked annoyed.

"And what should we do with you? You have failed to kill that blond bitch," the general pointed out.

"Give it time," Mon growled.

"The Emperor is willing to give his granddaughter to you for your faithful service when the time is right," the general said to him.

Mon gave him a "whatever" look and contemplated the burning jungle. "Do not worry. I have only one pursuit and I won't leave this world until I have accomplished it."

* * *

**Berlin, Germany **

Chancellor Stauffenberg and Kara walked around the city away from listening ears. "We're good," Kara said to him as she didn't hear anyone around them.

"There are reports that you are actively grooming Prince Louis Ferdinand's career in the army reserves," Stauffenberg began.

"And?" Kara asked.

"Are you trying to restore the monarchy?" Stauffenberg asked bluntly.

"No, I just find promise in him," Kara lied.

"He's just an army reservist. Without his title, he's nothing. I don't believe in coincidence. The monarchy will never be restored so long as I am chancellor," Stauffenberg told her.

"What's a Reich without a king?" Kara asked.

"There is a king, me," Stauffenberg pointed out. "We are a meritocracy. That is what national socialism is all about."

"He's just a hobby. Am I making you nervous?" Kara teased.

"You're just fucking with us, aren't you?" Stauffenberg sensed.

Kara smirked. "You spy on me, I fuck with you. That's how this game is played."

"Alright, Field Marshal," Stauffenberg dismissed her.

* * *

**Hong Kong, China **

Under Japanese occupation, tournaments were held between Chinese martial artists. The ultimate winner of these contests would then face Mon. The Japanese did not introduce their own fighters in public for fear of humiliation. With Mon, victory was guaranteed. Due to widespread ignorance of Mon's appearance and what he was, the Chinese fighters actually thought they might have a chance against him. For his part, Mon kept up the facade by lowering his power-level to human-level during these fights. The tournaments were on stone tiles. If an opponent was cast out of the rope-less ring, gave up, were knocked unconscious, or killed they lost.

Mon wore a blue gi with an orange jacket. His black hair was wild as usual. Once the fight began, Mon toyed with his opponent matching his speed and power. The Chinese martial artist was an expert in Wushu. Mon eyed his moves appreciating and learning the techniques as he saw them. He understood that knowledge was mutually exclusive from power and that he could utilize these styles for himself in his battle against Overgirl. Mon prolonged the fight for as long as he held interest and then punched his Chinese opponent to the chest breaking his sternum and rupturing his heart.

The Japanese in the audience cheered as the Chinese martial artist collapsed in the ring dead. "Who's next?" Mon smirked.

A woman with black hair wearing a simple white robe without a belt then came forth. Mon eyed the woman knowing who she was. Kara had made some superficial attempts to look Asian with the wig and make-up. To further mock Mon, her robes indicated she was a mere beginner. Predictably, the oblivious Japanese laughed at her. Mon took her seriously and then effortlessly phased to Super Insane. The crowd gave looks of amazement as Mon no longer looked Japanese but Germanic Aryan.

"What are you doing? You will disgrace us all!" his handler said to him.

Mon ignored him and cast him to the ground. Kara smirked at his discomfort. "So, you don't intend to kill me? Just humiliate me in front of these people?" Mon asked her in English so no one would understand.

"Precisely," Kara smiled.

"Once I take that silly wig off your head, they'll know the truth," Mon said confidently.

"If you can," Kara said dismissively while keeping her arms folded in a completely unguarded pose. "Ding."

Mon went straight for her and then the two punched and kicked at each other at low-level. Kara easily blocked most of Mon's strikes and those that did land had no effect on her. So far, Mon had failed to take her wig off. The Japanese audience, at this point, became a little anxious while the Chinese were in awe. Mon tried a different approach and went straight for her. Kara lazily went to punch him as he went right through her, a before-image. In the confusion, the real Mon punched Kara along the ring to the edge, leaped up, and kicked her out. Kara fell out of the ring but caught herself before hitting the ground. Kara then launched herself back onto the ring as Mon moved back keeping distance between them.

"You thought that little trick would have defeated me? Would your Insane pride really allow for such a victory?" Kara asked him.

"A win is a win," Mon smirked at her.

"I thought it appropriate to give you some hope seeing as how you're not taking this fight seriously. Or have you not grown at all since we last fought a year ago?" Kara mocked.

Mon increased his speed as he went for another assault. The two sped across the ring faster than many of the audience members could see and then took to the air. Kara easily dodged or blocked all of his attacks. Kara mocked Mon by hovering close to the ground and allowing Mon to punch at her as rapidly as he could. Kara smiled at his pathetic attempt and then flew high into the air. Mon followed her and locked hands with her in a wrestling hold.

"At least you're not using that stupid Ultra Super Insane technique. Your speed has actually improved a little," Kara smiled at him.

Mon growled at her and then double kicked her away. Mon then sped above her and slammed her to the back with his elbow. Kara slammed into the ring, the same move she had used against him in their previous battle when she had knocked him out. Kara quickly recovered and then the two traded blows with punches and kicks. With each attack, a shock-wave of air stunned the audience watching. Kara playfully punched at Mon forcing him towards the edge of the ring with each punch. He blocked her with both hands as his boots were dragged backward. As she nearly got him out of the ring, his image faded. Kara quickly looked around and dodged an attack that would have taken her out.

Kara took to the air with Mon following her. "Emak, Emak, Ah!" he shouted as he fired his first beam at her. Kara easily deflected the beam away. Mon then appeared behind her and punched her hard to the back. Kara cried out in pain from the blow and then swung her fist at him connecting with his face. Kara then punched Mon back towards the ring where he cracked the floor as he landed. Kara gracefully landed back in the ring.

"You ready to take this a little more seriously? It's not wise to play warm-up with me when I can kill you at any moment," Kara said to him.

"Now!" Mon shouted as he powered up. Golden flames erupted around his body. The wind picked up forcing the audience to retreat back. Kara remained standing unimpressed. Mon glowed gold as he achieved his full power.

"Your move," Kara said to him.

"Of course," Mon said and then punched her hard to the gut. He then elbowed her to the back of the head forcing her down and then kicked her to the jaw sending her into the air. Mon then punched Kara back to the ring where she bounced off the surface. As Kara recovered, Mon tripped her up. Kara cried out fearfully as Mon went for a punch straight for her head. She then sped away before his punch could land. Kara laughed at him as she continued to fuck with him.

Infuriated, Mon tried to land as many blows as he could as they sped around the ring. To the untrained observer, the fight appeared to be equal. Kara got back to her feet and laughed at Mon. "Any other tricks up your sleeves?" she asked.

Mon put his hands up in a cross formation and then multiplied himself so that there were four of him in the ring. "This is nothing special, Mon. I can also create illusions," Kara mocked.

"These aren't illusions," all four Mons told her.

"The fuck?" Kara wondered.

All four Mons attacked her at once hitting her blindsides. Kara found herself unable to block or dodge from every angle and was getting hit constantly. She did notice that any one Mon had fourth the power-level as the original. She punched back at the Mons forcing them all to the corner of the rings.

"Your fighting skills have improved, Mon. I'll give you that," Kara said amused as she turned her head back-and-forth to eye all four of them.

"I try," the Mons said and then all four of them fired on her from their index fingers. Kara leaped up and their beams hit each other.

As the smoke cleared, the Mons emerged chasing after Kara. One-by-one, Kara slammed each of the Mons back onto the ring where they turned to smoke upon impact. Only the original Mon remained. "Dividing your power-level was a poor decision. You're going to need all the power you can get in one body. In fact, even if I divided myself into a thousand of me, I could still kick your ass with just one of me," Kara mocked.

"I'll cut you to pieces," Mon said angrily as he fired an energy disc at her.

Kara barely dodged the disc. It went into the crowd causing mass casualties as dozens of Chinese were slashed up. People were cut in half with limbs sliced off. The whole area was a bloody mess. Mon fired of another disc and then piloted it towards Kara. She dodged the disc across the ring and tried to get it to cut Mon in half.

"Nice try," Mon sneered and then fired off another disc.

The discs went right through Kara's afterimage as she sped away. The discs also landed in the crowd causing an explosion as limbs and heads went flying. At this point, the Chinese audience fled the scene. Mon and Kara eyed the hysteria not overly concerned.

"You can't defeat me with your fancy techniques," Kara told him. "I only need one technique to kill you."

Mon tensed up as Kara fired heat vision right at him. He blocked the heat vision with his hand as he shot off into the air. Kara kept it up not allowing him to escape. Mon couldn't hold the intense beam and then used his instant transmission to disappear. The heat vision beam went harmlessly into space. Mon then appeared right next to Kara and gave her a good kick.

"That technique of yours is bullshit," Kara said annoyed.

"Am I too fast for you?" Mon mocked.

Kara went faster than Mon could even see and then punched him all over the ring. Mon struggled to even find her as she appeared and disappeared faster than he could track. Mon gritted his teeth as he increased his speed to match her and the fight was on. The remaining Chinese cheered as Kara frustrated Mon as they both sped around the ring. The Japanese frowned, pissed off that Mon no longer looked like them and was apparently losing to some random Chinese girl. With each impact of their fists, it created a tremor in the air. Kara punished Mon with a solid punch to the face. She then jabbed continuously at Mon's face as he was disoriented. Mon finally recovered and kicked her away before she could land the finishing blow. The two took to the air far above the ring.

"Not a bad fight, Mon. It sure beats the last one," Kara smirked. "Now, let us continue."

The two fought in the air with them both dodging each other. Mon got in a solid kick to Kara's jaw. She punched him back. The two fought in the ring once more with both failing to knock the other out. They then went back to the air again.

"You know, I'm tired of your silly little ring. I'm not going to let you win this fight on some lame-ass technicality," Kara said to Mon. "You can go ahead and warn your people to take cover."

"You must be confusing me with someone who gives a fuck," Mon replied back.

Kara shook her head dismayed. "Fuck it," she shrugged and then fired heat vision at the ring. There was a massive explosion as the ring was completely demolished. Scores of Chinese and Japanese were killed in the explosion. As the dust settled, there was a giant hole in the ground where the ring used to be. Kara and Mon then landed back on the ground free of any spectators. With no one around, Kara cast off the wig and her white robes revealing her Overgirl uniform.

"How do you like that?" Kara asked him. "Let's say the one left standing wins the game."

"So, a fight to the finish," Mon agreed.

"Would you have it any other way? Kara asked him.

"No," Mon replied.

"Well, enough talk," Kara said and then fired heat vision at him.

Mon dodged the beam, speeding along the ground. Kara kept it up firing more heat vision beams at Mon creating a giant dust storm. Mon then stood his ground and fired back at her. The two beams hit in the middle creating a powerful explosion in the air. Mon emerged from the explosion and attacked Kara front on. The two traded blows not even bothering to block. They dug in as they put each other in a wrestling hold. The ground shook from their efforts. The two finally let go of each other and punched at each other continuously. Mon then flew up into the air and loaded up another attack.

Kara frowned as Mon powered-up a planet-destroying beam. "So, this is it. You've finally lost your God damn mind. I was going to let you live for a little while longer but this I cannot abide. You hear me? I won't allow it!"

Mon ignored her. "Emak, Emak," he said slowly as he powered up his bomb.

"He can't be serious," Kara shook her head.

Mon then suddenly disappeared and then appeared right in front of Kara catching her off-guard. "No," Kara muttered.

"AHHHHH!" Mon shouted as he fired point-blank at her.

The beam focused entirely on Kara's body in a brilliant flash of light. When the dust faded, Kara was still standing but the upper half of her uniform was gone. Her stomach, breasts, back, arms, and shoulders were all exposed. Her skin was slightly burned but rapidly healed back to normal.

Mon grinned insanely as he looked upon her topless figure. Kara noted the lust in his eyes. "Is this what you wanted this whole time?" Kara wondered.

Mon laughed victoriously. "For fuck sake," Kara said embarrassed as she crossed her arms in front of her breasts.

"The next time, I'll take it all off," Mon said confidently.

"There won't be a next time," Kara glared. "You put most of your energy into that last attack. You're spent."

"You're right. You are still far superior to me," Mon admitted, panting from effort. "You didn't even fight with me at your full power."

"Well...no shit," Kara agreed.

"I'll make it fair," Mon said taking off his ruined orange jacket and then tossing his blue shirt. Kara eyed the many scars all over Mon's chest from countless battles. His body was completely ripped having minimal body-fat. Kara couldn't help but stare and admire him.

"Shall we continue?" Mon smirked.

"It wouldn't be dignified to fight with you like this," Kara denied him.

"Who said it had to be fighting?" Mon said to her as he got closer to her. Mon towered above Kara and stared at her icy blue eyes.

"Let's go to a more comfortable location," Kara suggested.

"Where do you have in mind?" Mon asked her.

"Somewhere we can't be seen by prying eyes," Kara said to him.

Mon touched her shoulder and then instantly transported both of them to the Fortress of Solitude. Mon eyed the Fortress unimpressed. "A sentimental replica of a world long since vanished."

"I expect better manners from my guests, asshole," Kara shot back.

"I'll say whatever the fuck I want, thank you," Mon said arrogantly.

Kara simply stared at him dismayed. "Alright, within these walls you're safe. Once you leave, it's fair game."

"Very well," Mon agreed.

"And while you're here, you keep me occupied," Kara told him.

"Your move," Mon smirked.

Kara incinerated his pants and boots off with her heat vision leaving him completely naked. "Nice," Mon rolled his eyes. Kara smiled mischievously. "Now, your turn," Kara allowed expecting him to blast what remains of her uniform off.

"As you say, I'm not as fast as you are. I like to take things slow," Mon said as he took his time to gently strip her down.


	11. Chapter 11

**Seven years Later **

**Metropolis, Nationalist Republic of America (NRA) **

Kara had a delightful time at the Metropolis sport's stadium. It was packed with tens of thousands of people that wanted to see Overgirl in action. Kara watched patiently from the sidelines as the world's best fighters battled it out using any and all kinds of techniques and styles. The final champion would then be able to fight Kara in an epic duel. The system was, however, quite scripted as minority fighters would often be paid off, threatened, or disqualified in some way to keep them from becoming champions. It was always important that the champion be at least "white." When they would fight with Kara, she would merely toy with them giving the crowd an entertaining fight. When Kara was done fighting, she would lightly push the champion out of the ring.

This time the champion was a white muscular man with a large afro and rediculous mustache that was somewhat in style for the 70s. He was given the name "Hercules" for his relatively high strength among humans. More importantly, he was a good showman and knew how to connect with large crowds.

"Feel my power!" he said as he gave her a volley of punches to the face.

Kara remained standing as Hercules gave her at least a dozen punches directly to the face. Kara then lightly kneed Hercule to the gut nearly dropping him. She kept him standing with her index finger and brought him back up. Hercules then dropped back to get some distance as he thought of another move. Kara smiled enjoying the moment.

"This is my invincible megaton punch!" Hercules declared and then punched Kara to the face as hard as he could.

Kara didn't even flinch from the hit. The crowd gasped wondering what would happen next. "Good job, champ," Kara said to him and then lightly punched him out of the ring.

The crowd cheered for Hercules' valiant effort. Hercules gave a little bow to the crowd but soon found a hole in his gut. He fell over dead. Reich officials stared at the ring in shock and started to panic. The crowd began to boo. Kara eyed Mon with his hand pointed at her.

"I guess a guy like you needs any victory you can get," Kara mocked.

Mon didn't bother going Super Insane as if baiting her to attack him. "I have ascended...for real this time," he said proudly.

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean? Your hair becomes white or even more pointed than before? she mocked.

As the two talked, Reich officials debated whether to evacuate the stadium and the city. The crowd was not sure what to make of Mon in his black gi. He wasn't wearing his typical armor. "Where's your Insane armor?" Kara asked.

"I don't need it," Mon said confidently.

"You're awfully cocky, Mon, but you're no match for me. Do you want me to break you and cast you out of the ring like all the others?" Kara asked.

"You going to fight me or run your mouth?" Mon antagonized.

"You fool. Now, I have to kill you," she said as she eyed the Reich officials watching her.

"Go for it," Mon smirked.

Kara sighed as if she were about to lose her favorite toy. She eyed Mon and fired heat vision at him to incinerate him on the spot. Mon held up his hands as the beam hit him. His feet became dragged across the ring to the very end. Kara increased the power of her beam to kill him for sure this time. Mon then instantly disappeared. The heat vision beam went passed where he was and hit the stadium. Thousands of spectators were incinerated immediately, the stadium wall was blasted open, and several city blocks were destroyed.

"No," Kara said softly as she realized what she had done.

The crowd flooded the exits fleeing in terror. The ruined stadium was on fire around the hole Kara had made. Skyscrapers, cars, and the streets were heavily damaged by the strike. Reich officials gave Kara a horrified look.

Mon then suddenly appeared again laughing at her mistake. "Fuck," Kara swore, disappointed in herself.

"Don't fret. I'll share the blame," Mon said as he went Super Insane. He then deliberately fired an energy beam from his palm towards the stadium, blasting another hole and tearing through Metropolis streets. Kara simply stared at him with an annoyed expression.

"What do you want?" Kara asked him.

"A fight to the end," Mon challenged. "Or else I'll start killing more people."

Kara considered the collateral damage of that. These weren't Chinese, these were White people being slaughtered. The Reich would have a fit with her if she didn't do something to protect her own people. "Fine. Lead the way," Kara allowed.

Mon suddenly grabbed Kara and then instantly transported them both to the Arizona desert. Kara looked around feeling a little violated by Mon. He was now a distance away, ready to fight her for real. "I'm ready now," Kara told him.

"Now, let us begin!" Mon said insanely.

"The longer we battle the greater chance there is of destroying the planet so if you don't mind, I'd rather you skip the warm-up," Kara said to him.

"By all means, I just hope these seven years of peace hasn't made your body fragile," Mon antagonized. Mon then tensed up and ascended to Super Insane level 2. His aura became more furious and static electricity sparked all around him.

"Wow, Mon, I can actually feel that," Kara complimented as it seemed Mon had doubled his power-level.

"You see? This is our fate! Our battle!" Mon shouted.

"Give me your best shot," Kara said not taking him seriously.

Mon shot towards her and kneed her to the head hard. Mon dropped down and quickly took the initiative punching Kara as fast as he could to the torso, a kick to her face, and another punch to the side of her head. Mon then grabbed her wrist to keep her in place and kicked her across the ground. Kara got back up and dusted herself off.

Mon was instantly on her giving her an uppercut to the chin, another punch to the face, and then a kick to the back of her head. A stunned Kara took a few steps and then fell to the ground. Kara slowly got back up only to have Mon kick her square in the eyes. He then twirled in the air as he changed position, slamming his elbow into her face. Mon chuckled as Kara fell to the ground in a sitting position. Mon landed and shot towards her punching her hard to the back. Mon then increased his speed as he punched and kicked all over Kara's body.

Kara stumbled away from Mon after getting hit dozens of times. Mon kept up the intensity, uppercutting her into the air and through the clouds. Mon then slammed her back down towards the ground. Before she impacted, Mon gave her a rotating-kick for good measure. Kara hit the ground hard creating a crater in the ground. Mon dropped down to see what damage he had managed to do. So far, he felt good about himself with the fight being rather one-sided.

Kara made her way out of the crater and faced Mon with a bored expression on her face. Her uniform was still perfectly intact and her face was free of bruises or cuts. It was as if Mon's attacks had no effect on her. Frustrated, Mon powered up and aimed his palm at her. Kara didn't even attempt to dodge him. Mon then fired a concentrated shot right at her torso. It fizzled as it hit her crest seal.

"What is she? Immortal?" Mon wondered.

"It would appear you need another taste of true power," Kara mocked. "Don't worry. I got you."

Kara then ignited creating a powerful blast around her in all directions that was large enough to be seen from space. When she was done, there was a giant hole in the ground where she had been standing. Mon got back to his feet bleeding from his broken right arm. His body was bruised and burned from that one attack. Kara laughed at him as he could barely walk.

"Curse that bitch. How can I beat her?" Mon wondered.

Kara then landed on the ground near to Mon and fired heat vision at his general location. Mon sped around avoiding her heat vision strikes. With each strike to the ground, it created an explosion of rock. "So, are you going to fight me or just eye-fuck me?" Mon mocked her.

Kara let lose a heat vision attack that blasted the whole desert in front of her. Everything that happened to be in her field of vision was roasted. Mon barely avoided the attack taking to the air. Kara then pointed her index finger at him and fired a white beam, paralyzing him. She then forced him down the ground, pinning his arms to his sides and his legs together. Kara then casually walked over to him and sat on his chest keeping him from using any of his limbs.

"You sure got a lot of punches and kicks on me. Now, allow me to return the favor," Kara sneered as she punched his face repeatedly without stopping at super-speed. After she had beaten the fuck out of him, she then got up and started stomping on his arms and ribs.

Kara then released her hold on Mon as he groaned in pain. "You going to retreat on me, like a coward?"

Mon slowly got back to his feet. He was bleeding from his forehead and his eyes. "Let's go," he said to her as he powered back up.

Kara gave him a surprised look as he remained standing with flashes of electricity all around his body. "What are you up to now?"

"I control my own fate," Mon spat at her as a golden orb formed around his body.

Kara noticed the ground shake and rock formations around them start to crumble. "You are a fool, Kara. I'm going to crush you and throw you into the wind," he said to her.

"Tall order, asshole," Kara rolled her eyes.

Mon then let loose a scream as he expelled all of his power in an instant creating an explosion that resembled a nuclear blast. Kara was quickly overtaken in the blast. The dome of energy reached high into the sky with shockwave pulses flattening everything near it. A nearby lake was vaporized as the blast went past it. Mon continued to scream until he was gone in an intense flash of light.

Once the dust and smoke had settled, Kara remained perfectly unharmed and with her uniform intact. There was a small crater where Mon had been. "Well, what do you expect when you give me all the time in the world to raise my own power?" Kara said dismissively.

It then dawned at her that Mon had sacrificed himself to try to kill her and now he was gone, completely vaporized. She looked around in all directions for him with her falcon vision and found nothing. "Could you be..really gone?" Kara wondered.

Kara continued to look around for him. "No, you can't be gone," she wiped tears away. "You can't leave me alone on this world."

Kara gave a flustered look as she felt distressed by his passing. "MON!" she shouted loud enough that she could be heard for miles.

Kara then got on her knees and sobbed feeling truly alone.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Based off animated videos, Man of Steel, and CW I get the impression Superman is about equal with the Ssj 1 form although there are plenty of comics that have him go beyond that. In Adventures and Midvale, Kara handles a Ssj 2 without needing to go Prime. Kara is purposefully lowering her power-level to fight competitively with Mon allowing him to inflict damage on her. Earth-X is always portrayed as a dreary war-zone but this betrays that even in war, there are still places where people can enjoy sports and entertainment.

Earth-X relative to other Earths is 25x faster timewise which puts 1945 at Season 2, 1970 at season 3, 1995 at Season 4, 2020 at Season 5, and 2045 at Season 6. It's basically Interstellar rules allowing me to place Overgirl in the 1920-2045 timeframe during the CW Supergirl Season 1-6. Overgirl makes several appearances in Adventures of Supergirl Season 5 but I can't say when without spoiling it. Adventures of Supergirl, Adventures of Batwoman, Adventures of Overgirl, and Midvale are all connected as one story.


	12. Chapter 12

There was an awkward silence at the war council in Berlin as everyone remained sitting except for Overgirl. Finally, Kara broke the silence. "You're all mad at me, right? But there's one thing you better know...and that is...I love all of you, guys. Listen, can I explain to you what it's like being me?" Kara said to them.

"Field Marshal, this is intolerable. That incident at the tournament cost thousands of lives and billions of dollars in property damage in Metropolis. We're supposed to win the hearts and minds of the American people. We're supposed to be competent, reasonable, and fair," Chancellor Stauffenberg said, pissed off.

"Not to mention the vast majority of casualty figures were White," General Eichmann brought up.

"Jesus, give that a rest. You're always playing the race card every damn meeting," Admiral Raeder admonished him.

"Do we even have the racial statistics on the casualties?" Head Architect Heydrich asked.

"Well, we didn't allow minorities to even attend so what the fuck do you think?" Gen. Eichmann raged.

"But there were casualties in the city as well," Heydrich pointed out.

"Gentlemen, we're not here to discuss casualty figures," Stauffenberg shut down the discussion. "Heydrich, begin reconstruction plans for downtown Metropolis."

"Of course, Chancellor," Heydrich replied.

"So, what are we doing here?" Eichmann wondered.

"We're here to decide on the question of whether to invade Japan. With Mon-El dead, we have an opportunity to unite the world under the Reich," Stauffenberg said. "Or keep things as they are. We still have not consolidated total control in our existing territories."

"And why is that?" Eichmann asked Kara.

"Not every solution is a military one. Or do you want me to slaughter entire populations?" Kara asked rhetorically.

"It worked for the Japanese in Vietnam," Eichmann pointed out

"And Vietnam is in total ruins. It's costing the Japanese Empire more to repair the damage done there than its worth," Kara pointed out.

"The landholdings of the Japanese Empire is shit. Just look at that map, humid, jungle, and volcanic. No place for respectable people," Raeder said dismissively.

"The glory of the Reich demands it. We can't have only half the planet. We must have it all," Eichmann pressed. "And if that means puppet governments controlled by locals, so be it."

Stauffenberg stared at the map uncertain. "Alright, we destroy their California fleet first. Overgirl, you can handle that yourself."

"We can then move our American fleet through the Panama Canal to take possession of those California ports," Raeder said.

"Minimal casualties, Field Marshal," Stauffenberg ordered her.

"As you wish," Kara replied.

As the meeting came to a close, Intelligence Chief Skorzeny came up to Kara. "What is it?" Kara asked him.

"In a freak accident, Prince Louis was crushed to death as he was pinned between two vehicles at his reserve base. I understand he was a good friend of yours. I'm sorry to have to tell you this most unfotunate news," he told her.

Kara gave a straight face hiding her disappointment. "I don't believe in accidents."

"I understand. The matter will be thoroughly investigated," Skorzeny assured her.

"If any other royal suddenly dies, I'm going to start blaming people starting with you," Kara threatened and then walked away.

* * *

A pissed-off Overgirl shot towards the west coast. She didn't know why she put so much importance to the fortune teller's prophecy. She figured it was complete bullshit but something in her mind nagged at her that there was truth to it. The love of her life was to be a king but how was that possible in this new world she was creating.

Kara passed over the Rocky Mountains and into Japanese territory as she headed towards San Francisco. As she entered the bay, she spied the old Yamamoto battleship. Also present were two aircraft carriers and dozens of capital ships. Kara could hear the alarms go off as she got closer.

"Too late," Kara smirked as she went straight for the Yamamoto, the pride of the Japanese navy.

As she was about to fire, Japanese anti-aircraft guns fired at her. "Like that is going to do shit," Kara said dismissively. She then felt suddenly weak and unable to focus. "What the fuck?" she wondered.

Japanese navy officers smirked as Kara started flying erratically. Canisters filled with Kryptonite fragments were fired into the air and then exploded seeding the air with fine Kryptonite dust. "I need back-up," Kara radioed as she lost her heat vision ability.

German fighter squadrons numbering a few hundred aircraft were right behind her to back her up. The Japanese navy didn't even bother to scramble fighters and shut down their anti-aircraft guns. The Japanese fleet stayed put, defenseless. Kara lost her falcon vision and couldn't see what the Japanese were doing down below.

The German squadron came within a few miles of San Francisco armed with missiles. In the war room, Chancellor Stauffeberg waited anxiously as the squadrons approached. Still, the Japanese made no defensive measures. Kara blinked a few times and scanned the ships noticing they were empty of any personnel.

"What?" she wondered.

Mon suddenly appeared over San Franciso already Super Insane 2. Kara gave him an incredulous look as he smirked at her. "It's a trap!" she radioed.

The German squadrons immediately pulled off and spread themselves out as they went back to German territory. Mon went straight for Kara and punched her hard sending them both miles away from San Francisco into the California Sierra Mountains. Mon kept it up punching her several times to the gut and elbowed her to the back of the head. The weakened Kara fell to the ground busting up the hard rock.

"You bastard!" Kara spat.

"Did you think I was gone for good?" Mon smirked at her.

"For a moment there, yeah, I kind of did," Kara glared at him.

Kara shot off from the ground and the two circled each other. "Perhaps now, we'll have a fair fight," Mon said as he saw her weakened state.

Kara panted as the Kryptonite in her system was taking its toll. She had assumed Mon had destroyed himself and that Japan would be defenseless. But it was only a ruse to lure her in. Mon and Kara slammed into each other at the knee. Mon then punched her to the gut without stopping. Kara managed to grab his hands in a wrestling hold, kneed him to the chin, and then kicked him away from her. Mon slammed into a mountainside imprinting on it.

"Nice to see you still have fight in you," Mon said and then blasted the rock formation away with his power.

Mon aggressively went after her punching and kicking at her in the air. Kara blocked the best she could but was then blasted into a rock formation forming a deep hole in the rock. Kara then fired heat vision at him. Mon blocked her with his own beam. The two beams fought for supremacy.

"Not this time!" Mon shouted as he overwhelmed her.

Kara was caught in a powerful explosion that created a crater in the ground. When the dust settled, Kara was hanging onto a cliff ledge. "Fuck me," she said fatigued.

Mon was there with an insane grin. He pulled her up from the ledge giving Kara the brief impression the fight was over. Mon then threw her into the base of a mountain imprinting her frame on it. He then fired energy rings around her boots, wrists, and throat pinning her to the rock.

Mon walked up to her as she struggled with the restraints. "What's the matter?" he asked her as he slapped her around.

Kara glared at him angrily. "What, clown? Are you feeling angry, humiliated, is that it?" Mon asked rhetorically. "You don't know what humiliation is," he said as he punched her all over her body. Kara coughed up blood as she was punched. "Don't worry, I'll teach you the bitter taste just as you have taught me."

"Me, a warrior elite and in my fingertips I owned the power to destroy entire worlds. I am Insane with royal blood, the last of my kind and on my shoulders the legacy of an extinct warrior race. Whole civilizations trembled at the sound of my name, but you didn't, did you, Kara?"

"No," Kara said flatly.

"Don't interrupt," Mon kicked her to the gut. "At your hands, your common Kryptonian hands, my honor, and my pride, the foundations upon which I have always stood began to crumble. It was at your hands that I suffered my greatest humiliation, toppled by a low-level blond ditz that was handed infinite power just for sleeping in sunlight," Mon said angrily.

"Imagine my added shame when it was you and not me that avenged my race by destroying Darkseid, a place reserved for me as my royal birthright. You succeeded where the Prince of all Insane...had failed. It is time to take back what is mine. I will not live my life as your second. That time is over. Every breath you take is an assault to my honor but no more, Kara. I will cut you down as you cut down my pride!" Mon declared.

"I'm not apologizing," Kara smirked.

"What?" Mon questioned.

Kara tensed up and ripped boulder-sized rocks out of the mountain. She then hit Mon as hard as she could shattering the boulders on his face freeing her hands. As Mon was stunned, Kara punched him several times to the gut and then kicked him away where he tore through a cave wall.

Kara fell to her knees exhausted. She tried to focus on her Prime power but the Kryptonite blocked critical energy pathways in her body. If she failed here, if Mon killed her, the Reich was doomed. Perhaps, even the Japanese as well as surely Mon would destroy the planet and move on. Ev+eryone depended on her, the whole world rested on her to win.

There was an explosion of light and rock as the cave around Mon was demolished.

"Get ready for it," Kara tensed up.

Mon electrified his body and went straight for her. What followed was Mon and Kara demolishing mountain peaks with their power. As they fought, electricity sparked around their frames. Kara stayed on the defensive keeping her distance as she hoped the Kryptonite would eventually get out of her system. Mon fired a few dozen energy spheres at her, all missing. Kara eyed the spheres as she was surrounded by them.

"Shit," she realized.

Mon clasped his hands as all the spheres came together blasting her hard. Mon then grabbed the hurt Kara and slammed her to the ground. Kara struggled to get to her feet only to be blasted across the ground. As she sat on the ground dazed and confused, Mon fired on her again. In the dust, Kara tried to escape by flying away. Mon caught onto her movement sensing her power-level. He fired on her, blasting her into Lake Tahoe. Kara was forced to the bottom as the entire lake was vaporized in an instant.

At the bottom of the dead lake, Mon dropped down and saw Kara struggling to stand. "I'm impressed you're still alive," Mon complimented. "It would appear, in this weakened state, we're completely even."

"Mon, you could live a peaceful life here. You could have a family of your own," Kara enticed.

"And settle for such mediocrity? I will not be a slave to such petty attachments. I am the perfect warrior, cold and ruthless, by my strength alone, uninhibited by foolish emotion!" Mon shouted as he powered-up creating a shockwave of air around him as electricity sparked all over his body.

"Do you really believe what you're saying?" Kara asked him.

Mon sneered at her and then engaged her once more. Kara put him in a wrestling hold to restrain him. Mon head-butted her hard. Kara head-butted him back. Mon disengaged from her and kicked at her. Kara blocked the kick and then kicked him to the gut hard. Mon quickly recovered and kicked Kara to the knee tripping her up. Kara quickly got to her feet and dodged a punch from Mon to her head. Kara then put her hands together and slammed Mon to the head as hard as she could. Mon angrily took hold of her and slammed her to the ground. He then slammed his foot down where her face was for a finishing move. Kara got out of the way just in time as Mon kicked at her head cutting some of her blond hair off in the strike.

"His moves are incredible," Kara realized.

"I'm finally going to rip her apart," Mon said to himself.

Mon got some distance and fired energy discs at Kara slicing into her limbs with each strike. Mon then leaped up and fired on Kara creating an explosion on the ground. As the smoke faded, Kara was bleeding and barely able to stand. Mon dropped down and charged her kicking her to the gut, elbowing her to the face, and then punched and kicked her several more times. Kara finally fell to the ground completely spent.

Mon looked upon the beaten Kara condescendingly. She struggled to get to her feet to face him. "Alright, you win," Kara surrendered as she was getting worse, not better from the Kryptonite.

Kara then looked away from Mon and enjoyed the view of the mountains. The game was over, the world was lost, she had not killed Mon when she had the chance and now entire civilizations would pay for it. She had failed in all respects. She reflected on all the horrors she had inflicted upon her enemies and all tragedies she had failed to stop.

"It's a Kryptonian tradition to fail worlds. Why stop now?" Kara said softly.

Mon walked up to her and put his hands together for a finishing blow. Kara then took the Jewish necklace the Pope had given to her around her neck and placed it in her palm. "Mother, father, I'm sorry."

Mon struck Kara hard to the back of the head. Kara lost consciousness and fell to the ground. Mon looked over her body and formed an energy sphere in his hand to kill her off. He hesitated as his ambition got the better of him. "After you, what's left?" he asked himself. "In all the galaxy, in all the universe, where would I find another challenge like you? You...just stood there accepting death. You didn't beg for your life or try to escape."

Mon gave a flustered look as he kept his hand pointed at her. He then fizzled out the energy sphere on his palm. "Someday, I will defeat you when you're at full strength. Until then, remember this mercy, this humiliation."

Mon then walked away from her and then disappeared.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** The reference to Darkseid is from Crisis on Earth Part 1 and 2 in Adventures of Supergirl. Ironically, Mon(38) was involved in Darkseid's defeat. It was Mon(38)'s obsession to defeat Darkseid himself, alone, and that's the reason Darkseid still exists in Earth-38 universe for a potential crossover later. In real life, Prince Louis Ferdinand did die in the same way in 1977 in West Germany but was married at the time and had a son.


	13. Chapter 13

**Tehran, Iran**

Overgirl walked through the burning streets of Tehran. Burned bodies littered the ground, vehicles were blasted apart, and buildings were charred and gutted. Smoke was everywhere from heat vision and counter munitions. The entire city was covered in smoke from the one-sided battle. Kara walked over to the German embassy and found all of the embassy workers dead. Not surprised, she looked for any survivors and found none. They were all quickly shot while blindfolded by the Iranian Revolutionaries just before her arrival. The embassy itself was in ruins with the German flag taken down.

Kara then found one of the revolutionary leaders severely injured sitting up against a wall. Kara calmly went over to him and squatted down to his level. "We only took them, hostage, to create support for our movement, to uplift our pride," he said to her in English.

"Pride right before the fall," Kara replied.

"If you had only negotiated with us, the hostages would have been released. If you had just given the Shah to us," he said to her.

"We only negotiate from a position of strength. No nation can hold our people hostage and think they can force our hand. For every Geman you kill, I'll kill a thousand of you," Kara said coldly.

"May Allah curse you for your cruelty and butchery," he spat.

Kara stood up and looked down at him. Seeing him near death, she reached out and helped him to his feet. "Stand before your enemy as a man," she said to him.

The man struggled to stand and gave her a defiant look. "There are no sad endings for those who trust in Allah," he said to her.

"Good," Kara nodded and then vaporized him with heat vision.

Kara then flew up and accelerated towards the Persian Gulf where she landed on a German aircraft carrier. "The hostages?" Admiral Raeder asked her.

"All dead," Kara reported.

"Did you make them pay for it?" Raeder asked.

"Sufficiently," Kara replied.

* * *

**Riyadh, Saudi Arabia **

Kara sat across from Saudi King, Khalid, in a business suit with a Nazi pin on her jacket. She was handed a case with a diamond necklace. "You're too kind," Kara smiled as she saw it.

"A token of our appreciation for promising our autonomy, protecting the Persian Gulf," Khalid said to her.

"We understand you sent a message to Khomeini congratulating him on his revolution and seeking closer ties on the basis of Islamic Solidarity," Kara accused as she put the case on a table.

"You should choose your friends more wisely in the future," Kara lectured.

"The Kingdom of Arabia shall always be friends with the Reich," Khalid assured her.

"You can start by purchasing more of our fighter jets and isolating Iran," Kara ordered as she handed Khalid's people with binders filled with aircraft specs.

"I am curious. How do you wish for us to proceed with the Jewish Zionist rebels in Palestine?" Khalid asked her.

Kara twitched at that. "Handle them however you want." She then heard something wrong a distance away involving an airplane.

Flight 163 made an emergency landing at Riyadh International Airport. A fire had manifested in the back of the plane filling the fuselage with smoke. Overgirl sped towards the airport and dropped down next to the plane. She eyed the engines still running and noticed the fire through the windows. She then quickly ripped off the door and began zipping each passenger out of the airplane at super-speed until all three hundred passengers and crew were out. Soon after she had rescued everyone, the plane was consumed in fire. The fire rescue squad and medical personnel arrived and began to treat the passengers for smoke inhalation.

"Thank you, Overgirl. You saved them all," the fire captain said to her.

"Don't thank me. Thank Allah for placing me here for He sees all, knows all," Kara said to him.

"Of course," the fire captain smiled and then went back to his men.

Kara rolled her eyes as soon as he was gone and then flew away.

* * *

**Berlin, Germany **

Dressed in civilian clothes, Kara waltzed into the main Berlin medical research facility for a briefing on a new viral infection. "It's nothing we've seen before. It compromises a person's immune system making them vulnerable to other infections," Dr. Heyde the head of medicine, told her

"Can you cure it?" Kara asked impatiently.

"We don't know where to start. The virus appears to change and adapt. The moment we think we have a cure, it morphs into something else becoming stronger and more resilient," Dr. Heyde said.

"How long does a person have to live after initial infection?" Kara asked.

"That's the thing, it can take years," Dr. Heyde said amazed.

"So, why is this such a pressing issue?" Kara asked.

"Because it spreads by fluid transfer: blood and semen. That means it can be spread by sexual contact, drug use, and blood transfusions," he said.

Kara gave him a spooked look. "Shut off all blood transfusions until all samples are tested," she ordered.

"What of those needing blood?" Dr. Heyde protested.

"I don't give a shit. This is now a priority. No one gets blood until it's all tested. Make Germany, then Europe, then America, then the rest of the colonies the priority," Kara ordered.

"What of those infected by sexual contact or drug use?" Dr. Heyde asked.

"I'll ask the Chancellor what he thinks. As for my own personal opinion...let them die," Kara said coldly and then walked out.

* * *

Chancellor Stauffenberg gathered his cabinet together to discuss the medical emergency. In front of them was a world map of every country where the infection had been found. It looked positively random but most appearing on the German side of the map.

"The blood transfusions are now on hold until it can all be tested," Kara informed them.

"What of my men on the battlefield in Africa putting down revolts? They should be given an exception," Gen. Eichmann protested.

"Better to lose a pawn than the whole game," Kara replied.

"Is it that serious?" Stauffenberg asked.

"The virus is called AIDS and it infected tens of millions of people on Earth-38. The democracies on that world failed to contain it. I believe national socialism can," Kara revealed.

The cabinet members pounded the table to that. "You know what I see here? Opportunity," Eichmann said vaguely.

"What do you mean?" Kara wondered.

"This virus, the way it infects people, seems divinely inspired. It's racing through homosexuals, prostitutes, and drug-using populations like wildfire. I suggest we let it spread. It will do a better job than even the concentration camps in purging the decadents from our empire," he said.

"What of my sailors? Like it or not, they manage to fuck everything that moves when they're on shore leave," Adm. Raeder brought up.

"Then perhaps they need more discipline," Eichmann sneered.

"How are the Japanese handling it?" Stauffenberg asked Kara.

"They're still in the dark about it," Kara replied.

"Where did it originate?" Stauffenberg asked.

"The working theory is that it came from a diseased chimp in the Congo," Kara said.

"So, someone fucked a chimp and now we have this epidemic? That sounds like something one of your sailors would do," Eichmann said to Raeder.

"Aren't your soldiers patrolling in the Congo engaging in mass killings and rapes? Rumor has it, your soldiers are drinking the blood of their enemies and using their skulls as cups over there," Raeder shot back.

"It's more likely it came from contaminated butchered meat. They eat chimps and other apes over there," Kara suggested.

"Absolutely disgusting," Eichmann gagged.

"What do you suggest, Field Marshal?" Stauffenberg asked her.

"On the decision to intentionally spread it to purge society of deviants...I leave that decision to human wisdom. On Krypton, all efforts would be put on curing the disease first before treating the disease. Keeping a diseased person alive for a decade or more while he continues to spread the disease would be considered nonsensical to us," Kara said.

"What if we evolved the virus to kill its host quicker. That would allow the virus to kill itself out quicker," Raeder suggested.

"Can it be done?" Stauffenberg asked Kara.

"I'll see what can be done," she replied.

"Even though this disease may kill those we all consider moral deviants, it may be the case that a faithful patriotic wife may become infected by an adulterous husband. Or what if someone is raped? There is a chance, however unlikely, that an innocent German citizen may become infected or a child in the womb for that matter," Stauffenberg ruled.

"Acceptable losses to purify the empire, chancellor," Gen. Eichmann objected.

"I have spoken," Stauffenberg shut him down. "Field Marshal: put all focus on killing this disease and make Europe a priority. Continue your efforts to purify the blood supply. No one gets a drop until it's all tested."

"As you wish," Kara replied.

Stauffenberg then tuned to Eichmann and Raeder. "I expect better discipline from our men. We're not the Japanese," he admonished them.

After the meeting, Stauffenberg and Kara walked down the halls. "You purged the Intelligence office on your own. Why?" he questioned her.

"They stole something of mine when they found me in California," Kara said vaguely.

Stauffenberg nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"I have completely recovered," Kara assured him.

"Do you know why Mon-El didn't kill you when he had the chance?" he asked.

"No idea. He's Insane after all," Kara replied.

"I can't thank you enough for your service to the Reich. You could have conquered the world yourself or decided to retire decades ago. But here you are, at my side," Stauffenberg said gratefully. "But why?"

"I know myself. I know that if conquered this world I would become intoxicated with power. And yet, I cannot stand by idly. On Krypton, a man works until he dies. For without purpose, there is no existence," Kara said.

* * *

**Kandahar, Afghanistan**

Mon-El lazily lifted his hand and fired energy beams into the air from a Japanese camp. The beams then descended down on the mountains creating powerful explosions. Rebel militants hiding in the caves were killed instantly in the explosions. Overgirl then landed a short distance away from him and noticed the dust come off the hit mountains.

"Do you have X-ray vision now?" Kara asked him.

"No, I just assume I hit at least some of them with each strike," Mon shrugged.

"This land isn't worth your time. It's an empire's graveyard," Kara said to him.

"This land is a paradise with deserts, mountains, valleys, and rivers. The perfect place to train after I kill everyone that lives here," Mon said thoughtfully. "Why are you here?"

Kara walked up to him and handed him a folder. "It's what we know on a new virus that affects humans."

"Why should I give a shit?" Mon asked her taking the folder.

"Just give it to your people," Kara said annoyed with him.

"Fine, whatever," Mon said handing it over to a scared-stiff Japanese Lieutenant.

"You seem relaxed, Mon. Do you think that little act of mercy won't make me kill you?" Kara asked him.

"No subject of mine makes me nervous," Mon said to her.

"I'm not your subject," Kara corrected.

"You will be," Mon said confidently. He then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kara looked around and realized the Mon she was talking to was merely a copy. The real Mon was miles away on top of a mountain looking down on the valley. He smirked at Kara's confused face and walked away.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** As often the case evil men can be caring and compassionate to those they're close to or those needing help right in front of them but ruthless when making abstract decisions far removed from those they are affecting. In this timeline, Israel does not exist and remains Palestine. Flight 163 was a real-life accident where 300 people were killed from smoke inhalation in 1980. As I have made Kara absurdly OP, I have put forth a number of "anime" techniques Mon can use to evade and frustrate her to keep this rivalry going. Chris Wood is now in a new TV show which basically means Mon is gone for good on CW Supergirl. This is unfortunate as I can no longer mock CW Mon with his Insane equivalent but it does allow me more freedom to use him on Adventures of Supergirl however I wish.


	14. Chapter 14

**Johannesburg, South Africa **

Kara, Gen. Eichmann, and several Nazi high-ranking officers waited patiently as thousands of native South Africans were rounded up, all infected with the AIDS virus. Kara was wearing her German military uniform to avoid unwanted attention as the round-up continued.

"On Earth-38, the infected population reaches seven million by 2015 in this country," Kara said to the group.

"Holy fuck," Gen. Eichmann shook his head dismayed.

Trucks arrived on the scene with mounted machine-gunners. They were then pointed at the gathered crowd. Kara noticed the trucks and looked over at the crowd that included men, women, and children of all ages. "I'll handle this," Kara said to Eichmann.

"My gunners could use the practice," he objected.

"I said I would handle it," Kara silenced him.

Kara walked up to the crowd taking off her cap and giving them a warm smile. She then spoke to them in Dutch, a language similar enough to Afrikaans. "Your whole lives you have been mistreated, discriminated against, and suffered great hardship whether it be war, starvation, or disease. I'm here to deliver you from your sufferings and give you rest."

The crowd gave her hopeful eyes. "I'm here to deliver you from your pain, from the disease that ravages your people," Kara continued.

The crowd created a path for her as she addressed them. "Have you all been baptized?" she asked softly to the crowd

They all nodded to her. "Good," Kara smiled. She then noticed priests and doctors still in the crowd. "Leave, that's an order," she told them in German.

The doctors did as they were told but the priests remained refusing to obey her. Kara nodded sadly at them. She then walked away only for a young girl to grab her uniform. "You heal us...like Jesus?" the girl asked her.

Kara eyed the innocent child. "Of course I can. Just have faith."

The girl nodded hopefully. Kara walked away from the crowd as they were all confined in a pen. She then fired heat vision on the entire crowd vaporizing them within seconds. All that was left were burn marks on the ground where they once were.

Kara then turned to Gen. Eichmann. "Do the same all throughout Sub-Sahara Africa. I will make the kill. I won't let our people go back to the time of concentration camps."

"What difference does it make who makes the kill?" Gen. Eichmann asked.

"There's a difference," Kara insisted.

Gen. Eichmann eyed the smoke coming from the pen. "Serves them right, drug users, whores, and homosexuals," he said dismissively.

"I don't judge. I just send them to God's courtroom. I suggest you do the same," Kara rebuked.

A major then approached Kara and went to attention. "Yes, major, what is it?" Kara asked annoyed.

"We've discovered a suspicious crime scene worthy of your attention, Field Marshal," he said.

"Show me," Kara ordered.

* * *

A distance into the jungle, Kara and a German squad looked over three jeeps and several dead bodies on the ground. "Looks like an ambush of some kind," Gen. Eichmann remarked.

"They were shooting in all directions," Kara said as she looked over the bullet casings on the ground. "Human traffickers, perhaps."

"Exactly why does this deserve the Field Marshal's attention?" Eichmann scolded the major.

"This is why," Kara said holding a flattened bullet. "Withdraw all essential personnel from the region until we find this threat."

"Another attack could give us more information on what we're dealing with," Eichmann countered.

"I won't let German blood be spilled by Africans," Kara told him off.

* * *

**Seoul, Korea **

In Japanese occupied Korea, Mon would often go to the casinos and spend his allowance. On this particular outing, it was official business. A group of Californians came into the casino with a case, all armed. Their leader, Klau, went up to Mon as he played at one of the tables.

"Pure Vibranium as requested. There is literally nothing it can't do," Klau said to Mon placing the case on the table.

"Except kill a Kryptonian bitch," Mon said bitterly and then opened the case. He checked that it was real and closed the case.

"We were hoping for a finder's fee as agreed upon," Klau said boldly.

"Where did you get it?" Mon asked.

"There is an extremely rich African kingdom no one knows about. They have a shit-ton of this," Klau told him.

"Bullshit, I've flown around this pitiful planet many times and have never seen anything like that," Mon doubted.

"It's cloaked and protected by an energy shield," Klau claimed.

Mon eyed three Africans entering the casino looking inconspicuously. "The deal is off. Go back to California."

"The fuck? This was really difficult to obtain. Who else are we supposed to sell this too?" Klau asked incredulously.

"Not my problem. I would run if I were you," Mon suggested pointing out the Africans.

"Shit," Klau realized and took off.

Mon watched passively as the three Africans tore up the casino with their spears of all things. Klau and his gang fired automatic weapons dropping scores of casino patrons. After a brief fire-fight, Klau and his men fled the casino into their cars. The Africans pursued after them. Mon casually walked out of the casino and incinerated his suit off revealing Insane armor underneath. He then flew up into the air where he could see the car chase from the air.

King T'Challa of Wakanda activated his suit giving him bullet-proof protection as a Black Panther. He easily apprehended Klau as his two bodyguard associates took out the rest of Klau's gang. Mon then landed in the middle of the street confronting Black Panther.

"So, what can you do?" Mon asked in English.

Mon extended the blades on his fingertips and then charged. Mon dodged Black Panther's strikes and then blasted him through a car. Black Panther's suit became energized by the beam. T'Challa leaped towards Mon unleashing all the kinetic energy Mon had given him with explosive force. Mon took T'Challa by the throat.

"Let's see if you can swim in that," Mon said as he tossed T'Challa into the river.

"The fuck, man. They have the Vibranium now," Klau complained to Mon.

"I placed a tracker on the Vibranium. Why settle for a bar when I can have the whole mine?" Mon smirked.

"Yeah," Klau nodded smiling.

Mon then threw a bag of diamonds at Klau. Focusing on Kara's power level, Mon disappeared.

* * *

Kara looked through an African dictionary as Mon suddenly appeared in her tent. "Holy shit!" Kara said startled as he appeared. "What do you want? Another ass-kicking?"

"You're looking for an African kingdom hidden in the jungle, right?" Mon asked her.

"Maybe, maybe not, maybe go fuck yourself," Kara glared.

Mon smiled at her. "Soon, I'll have their location. I'll give it to you for a price."

"What price?" Kara asked.

"You," Mon smirked.

"If you want a whore, there are plenty in the nearby villages," Kara said dismissively.

"I don't want a whore. I want a queen," Mon said.

"Then you'll have to earn her," Kara told him.

"This kingdom you're looking for has a mine full of Vibranium, a very rare but useful metal. I fought a man covered in it," Mon said to her.

Kara immediately understood his meaning. The bullet-proof assailant she was looking for was the same man Mon had fought. Kara got close to Mon and slowly took off her clothes. "After you're done, you better have that location," Kara warned.

"I figure the entire night is enough time," Mon smirked and then instantly took them away from the tent to the deep jungle.

* * *

The next morning, Kara walked across a grassy field in her Overgirl uniform. As she did, she encountered an African village. "Can we help you?" W'Kabi asked her.

"You're going to tell your king to surrender or be destroyed," Kara said to him.

"We have no king. We're merely villagers," W'Kabi lied.

Kara incinerated his men in quick succession leaving only W'Kabi alive. "It's best not to fuck with me. I'm going to go for a casual stroll towards your border. By the time I get to your capital, I better have an answer."

W'Kabi nodded and then ran off. Kara smirked amused and then walked through the hologram entering Wakanda itself. There, she encountered the capital protected by an energy shield. Instead of surrendering, Wakanda troops marched in the open field towards the edge of the energy shield.

In the capital, T'Challa readied his men for war. "Prepare all defenses, evacuate the city. We will make our stand here," he ordered.

German Typhoon fighters fired missiles at the shield without result. The missiles exploded on the shield unable to penetrate. The Typhoon fighters then backed off. The German army came forth out of the jungle with tanks and mobile artillery. For thirty minutes, the German army fired everything they had at the shield unable to penetrate it.

"I'll take out the shield. Advance when I give the signal," Kara said to Gen. Eichmann.

Kara lightly touched the shield and felt it tickle her hand. She then pushed through the shield as if it were a slight nuisance. The Wakanda army immediately activated energy shields from their cloaks. They then pointed their spears at her.

"You have to be fucking kidding me," Kara shook her head amused.

The Wakanda army all fired their energy spears at her at once with continuous fire. "Oh shit!' Kara realized as she was hit all at once. Two fighter jets fired missiles at Kara creating a huge fireball where she stood.

Kara emerged from the flames and fired heat vision at the Wakanda tower. The shield generator was blasted apart lowering the shield. "Wakanda forever!" T'Challa shouted as his entire army charged forward.

The Germans took cover in the dense jungle and fired on the charging Wakanda force. Kara blasted a large section of the Wakanda army with her breath and then started incinerating entire platoons with her heat vision. T'Challa engaged Kara directly to keep her from firing on his men. Kara cocked her right arm back and punched T'Challa hard sending him across the field. His suit absorbed the punch becoming super-charged. He then unleashed the kinetic energy on Kara without result. Kara then blasted him to the ground with her heat vision. As before, the suit absorbed the energy.

As Kara fought with T'Challa, the German army struggled against the Wakanda force having to fall back. Kara frowned as her men were being routed. She blasted T'Challa with frost breath until he could no longer move in his own suit. Kara then punched T'Challa to the chest hard shattering him and his suit. Kara then leaped down on the Wakanda army scattering them as she impacted the ground. In short order, she slaughtered the Wakanda army on the field. To her amazement, they fought her to the last man.

* * *

Kara and the German army stormed the capital looking for the Vibranium mine. Kara used her X-ray vision and found the mine directly underneath the city. Kara then entered the council chambers and found the councilors still there absent their king. "I must applaud you for keeping yourselves hidden for so long. I'm quite impressed with what you have been able to build without trading partners in complete diplomatic isolation. It seems to defy all economic sense," Kara complimented.

"What do you want from us?" a councilwoman asked her.

"You will appoint a new leader for yourselves. I don't give a fuck how you decide it. Go fight it out like apes for all I care. But that man will then be answerable to the Reich. Keep your traditions, your way of life. All we want is the Vibranium as a tribute," Kara ordered.

"You will never be satisfied," a councilman said to her.

"I've seen Africa, independent and free of European control. It's a shithole. Germany's economy alone surpasses this entire continent," Kara said to him.

"Better to die than be in bondage," he said boldly.

"Careful, I can arrange that for all of you," Kara warned him and then walked off.


	15. Chapter 15

Kara waited patiently as the German scientists did their checks on a large moon base and then nodded to Kara. "Finally, God damn," Kara said impatiently.

She then picked the moon base off the ground and then took it into space. She couldn't go maximum speed without the base falling apart. The German space industry had advanced quickly with Kara's assistance. Instead of needing explosive fuel, Kara would lift satellites, shuttles, and space stations into orbit herself. In space, Kara accelerated the moon base towards the moon in a matter of seconds and then slowly dropped it in a crater.

Kara then went inside the moon base's doors and greeted the scientists already at work on their experiments. Kara smiled amused at their primitive technology. Kara had made a point to assist when she could but not to command them. Like all things, humans needed to learn and develop on their own terms.

Kara planted the Nazi flag on the surface and then shot back to Earth.

* * *

**Starling City, NRA **

Kara sat across from Robert Konig with an emotionless expression. "CEO of Konig Consolidated, research, and development in biotechnology and clean energy. Apparently, he had an affair with a Japanese woman, probably a spy. The affair resulted in a bastard daughter," Kara's assistant read off, full of disdain.

"Leave us," Kara ordered the assistant out.

Kara waited to be alone with Robert. "Your family was originally from Germany. Why are you here in Starling?" Kara asked calmly.

"My grandfather saw business opportunities here after the war. I was born here," Robert replied nervously.

"Konig...do you know what that means?" Kara asked him.

"Of course. It means 'king' in German," Robert replied.

Kara eyed him wondering what to make of him. "And are you a king, Robert?"

"No, of course not. It's just a family name," he said nervously.

"You have a son," Kara brought up.

"Yes, Oliver," Robert replied.

Kara's eye twitched as she heard that name. "Robert, you're a third-rate businessman and a social fuck-up...but from this time forth, we're going to be the best of friends."

"Great," Robert said sheepishly.

"Should you ever have enemies, they shall become my enemies," Kara assured him.

* * *

**Metropolis, NRA**

In December, Chancellor Stauffenberg and his staff considered battle plans on the Amazon river towards Peru. "Intelligence reports indicate the Japanese are having trouble locking this area down. There are rumors of a green-skinned demon that haunts the mountains," Intelligence chief Vogel said.

"An incursion into Japanese territory could start a war," Kara warned.

"Mon-El isn't going to destroy the planet over this. We have an opportunity to capture Lima and give ourselves a Pacific port," Gen. Eichmann said aggressively.

"A port we couldn't hope to supply and defend," Admiral Raeder said dismissively.

"What of this demon?" Stauffenberg asked.

"No doubt local superstitious nonsense," Gen. Eichmann said.

"It describes a Green Martian," Kara said thoughtfully.

"What are the abilities of a Green Martian?" Stauffenberg asked curiously.

"Super-human strength, telepathic mind-control, can phase in and out of reality, fly, heat vision, and probably other powers I am not aware of," Kara said nonchalantly. "Oh, and he can impersonate anyone perfectly."

"I feel this a considerable security threat," Vogel said alarmed.

"Yeah, no shit," Eichmann agreed.

"Well, to you. I can use my X-ray vision to see through it," Kara smirked.

"Field Marshal, it's too much of a risk. Find him and take care of him," Stauffenberg ordered.

"As you wish," Kara replied.

* * *

**Andes Mountains, Peru**

Kara looked like a tourist as she took pictures of Manchu Pichu and interacted with the locals in fluent Spanish. The area was under nominal Japanese control but in reality, the locals were in charge. Kara then went village-to-village gathering information on the green demon bribing locals as she went along. Kara then came upon a rebel camp but, upon closer inspection of the bodies, discovered there were no entry wounds. She scanned them with her X-ray vision and noticed their hearts were missing and yet their chest cavities were still intact. The Green Martian had phased his hand into their chests and ripped out their hearts.

Kara then heard a loud explosion a distance away and immediately flew towards Lima. There, she discreetly landed still in civilian clothes and saw a ruined public square. A credit bank had been hit by an ammonia-nitrate bomb damaging a few hundred businesses and homes, a few dozen parked cars, and killing 25 people. Kara looked over the destruction and the bodies lying about. As she looked around, she saw a man with alien physiology. Kara followed him as he fled the city and into the mountains.

Once the Green Martian had stopped to rest, Kara blasted the forest with heat vision creating a forest fire. The Green Martian cried out as he was surrounded in fire. Kara walked through the flames allowing her civilian clothes to burn away revealing her Overgirl uniform.

"I have no quarrel with you," the Green Martian said to her.

"You were there at the bombing," Kara accused.

"I tried to stop it," he said.

Kara gave him a skeptical look. "My name is Kara Zor-El of Krypton. What is your name?"

"J'onn J'onzz of Mars," he replied.

"My planet was destroyed when its core collapsed. Why are you here?" Kara asked.

"To escape the holocaust of my people by the White Martians," he said.

"We're both refugees, we're the same," Kara said to him.

"I know what you've done. We're not the same," J'onn scowled at her. "I've been on this world for two centuries. I have seen empires come and go. I've seen what humans are capable of doing to each other. You're just as bad as the Whites," J'onn said to her.

"I stopped the genocide," Kara corrected.

"You could have done far more," J'onn rebuked.

"And what have you done these two centuries beyond giving the locals superstitions?" Kara asked.

"I wasn't always here. I've traveled the world and met every kind of people. Now, I wait here till the Whites eventually find me. Then, I will have my last stand here," J'onn said.

"The Whites are here?" Kara asked slightly alarmed.

J'onn nodded. "Perhaps hundreds of them."

Kara stared at J'onn. "You have a telepathic link to them?"

"I can sense their presence here," J'onn confirmed.

"I can see through their disguise but I don't know where they are. Their presence here is a security threat to the Reich. I need your help," Kara said to him.

"And why would I help you?" J'onn asked suspiciously.

"When the Whites are eradicated from this world, I will kill them all on Mars," Kara promised.

"Do I have your word?" J'onn asked skeptically.

Kara reached out to him with her hand. "Come with me," she offered.

J'onn stared at her and the situation he was in. Reluctantly, he took her hand. Kara smiled and then blew out the forest fire around them. "If I am to take you to Berlin, you will need a new appearance."

J'onn morphed into a blond hair blue-eyed German. "How will this do?" he asked in German.

"It will do fine," Kara smiled.

* * *

**Berlin, Germany **

Kara set up J'onn in an apartment and allowed him to meditate all day as he tracked down White Martians on the planet. Kara waited patiently as he marked their locations on the map. Kara quickly dispatched of White Martians in Germany using her X-ray vision to see through their disguises. To her dismay, the Whites had managed to infiltrate German officer ranks, businesses, trade unions, and universities.

"Good work, John Jones," Kara smirked after a successful raid.

"The Whites will move to the Japanese side," J'onn warned.

"Let them. It's no concern of mine," Kara said dismissively.

"They must all be destroyed," J'onn insisted.

"Alright, I'll make a meeting," Kara said.

* * *

**Carlsbad Caverns, New Mexico-Neutral Zone **

Kara, J'onn, and Mon met inside the caves away from prying eyes. "What is it now?" Mon asked annoyed.

"White Martians have taken positions of power in the Japanese Empire. They can impersonate anyone," J'onn told him.

"Why should I give a shit?" Mon asked.

"Well, what happens if a White happens to be a prostitute you just fucked?" Kara asked him.

"Good point," Mon allowed. "What do they look like?"

J'onn morphed into a White Martian to demonstrate. Mon eyed him unimpressed, "One ugly mother-fucker." He then took out a scouter. "This device allows me to see power-levels of anyone I look at," he said placing it on his ear. A screen then went over his left eye giving him readings.

He stared at Kara and J'onn as he read their respective power-levels. "The average human has a pathetic power-level, no more than a hundred. These White Martians, if they do exist, will be higher," Mon said simply.

"Can you manufacture these scouters?" Kara asked.

"What for?" Mon asked confused.

"So, your people can detect them," Kara said obviously.

"And steal my kill? Yeah, fuck that," Mon shook his head.

"I think we're done here," Kara said impatiently.

"Thanks for the tip," Mon smirked and then disappeared.

"Such an asshole. Let's go," Kara said to J'onn as they left the cave.

* * *

**Metropolis, NRA **

Kara kept her White Martian hunting a secret as she went about her normal duties. Kara came in on Christmas Eve in another war-council meeting. Several German officers came in and hung up their trenchcoats. "Why is it so fucking cold?" one of them complained. Kara smiled amused at them as she drank her hot chocolate.

A secretary came in with a fresh pot of coffee. "Working on Chrismas Eve?" Admiral Raeder shook his head dismayed as he came in.

"No rest for the wicked," Kara smirked.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Eichmann asked irritably.

"I was making a joke. Calm the fuck down," Kara said condescendingly.

"It's from your son," the secretary said placing a Christmas present on the table in front of the chancellor.

"My son?" Stauffenberg wondered. He had become distant with his children, Berthold, Franz-Ludwig, and Konstanze over the years due to his work.

Taking a break, Stauffenberg opened the present and gave the object an odd look. It was a monkey in a suit with crashing symbols on his hands. The monkey then clashed the symbols while screeching. Kara scanned the weird toy and noticed the bomb inside.

"Bomb!" she shouted just before it exploded.

The room was filled with dust as the table had exploded into splinters from the blast. Kara blew the dust away and saw the damage that had been caused. Several German officers were on the floor severely injured. Kara threw table debris off to the side as she saw the mortally wounded Stauffenberg.

"For sacred Germany," he gasped and then died in front of her.

Kara clutched him tightly and cried bitter tears at his death. The room became flooded with more German officers. "There are reported bombings all throughout the city targeting officers, all toys," Vogel informed her.

"Is it Japanese?" Kara asked angrily.

"No, the bombs appear to have been made here. We're investigating all toy factories on the East coast," he said.

"I want all general officers off the continent until we know what we're dealing with. Until there is a new chancellor, I am taking command," Kara said.

"Heil, Overgirl," the officers in the room all said at once.

Kara flew out and looked over the city of Metropolis. There were fires all over the cities as high-ranking Nazi officials and their families had been targeted. It would be called the Christmas Eve massacre. Kara clenched her fist angrily vowing to destroy the one responsible.

* * *

**Berlin, Germany **

Overgirl addressed the Reichstag, the pseudo-parliamentary body of the Third Reich. They convened only once a year and generally rubber-stamped whatever the chancellor proposed. A super-majority of the Reichstag were Germans with the remaining spread out among conquered territories. The Reichstag was composed of a thousand delegates, all sworn to the Nationalist Socialist Party.

"It is with great reluctance that I have agreed to this calling. I love National Socialism. I love the Reich. The power you give me, I will lay down when this crisis has abated. And as my first act with this new authority, I will hunt down those responsible for these bombings and end this threat once and for all," Kara declared.

The Reichstag all gave her the Nazi salute. The alien, raised by Jewish parents, was now the acting Chancellor of the Third Reich.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **The timeline is all messed up in order to have the WW2 and Red Son storyline but from this point on I'm working with the Arrowverse timeline. I hadn't thought to feature Astra and Non but I feel it would be best to place their arrival in the Internet age to give Indigo full range of her powers. The problem I find with Astra being in this series is that Kara was given Myriad as a gift from Kara(38) for her participation in Crisis. Since it was requested, I'll work it out somehow. Overgirl will be making another appearance in Adventures of Supergirl in the "Tournament of Power" bonus episode saga coming up. _Adventures of Overgirl_ is in the same "_Adventureverse_" as _Adventures of Supergirl_, _Adventures of Batwoman_, and _Midvale_. You can find Overgirl in Chapter 55,56,139,140,142,150,153,155-159,163,164 on Adventures of Supergirl.


	16. Chapter 16

**Berlin, Germany **

Kara organized a grand funeral for Chancellor Stauffenberg. The Pope defiantly refused to celebrate the funeral mass so Germany's top Archbishop was present instead. Kara didn't take the slight lightly and vowed to turn all of Poland into a "war game" after the funeral. As Chancellor, Kara retired the Overgirl uniform and wore her Field Marshal military uniform in public and at the office to symbolize that her chancellorship was to only be temporary.

In her office, Kara was greeted by delegates from France, Italy, Romania, Greece, and Norway. At her side was John Jones standing at attention in a Lieutenant uniform. "I understand your position but democracy is simply incompatible with National Socialism. What you call freedom of choice is the freedom to error. There is only one correct path just as there is only one scientific method. Democracy is to government as astrology is to science," Kara said simply.

"Will there be no further amendments to the Constitution?" the French delegate asked boldly.

"I want this terrible conflict in the states to end just as much as you do and when it does, I guarantee the Reichstag will be allowed to appoint a new permanent chancellor, a human chancellor," Kara assured them.

"You are pursuing a diplomatic solution to the American Resistance?" the French delegate asked hopefully.

"You must trust me to do the right thing, delegate. That is why I am here," Kara said dismissively.

"But surely...," the Romanian delegate spoke up.

"I've said I will do what is right. That should be enough for your _committee_," Kara said scornfully.

"On behalf of the delegation of non-German loyalists, we thank you, Chancellor," the French delegate said, standing up.

"I thank you, for bringing this to my attention, delegate," Kara said with false sincerity.

As they left, Kara turned to John. "What are their intentions?" she asked them.

"They're backing the Resistance and intend to betray you," John revealed.

Kara rolled her eyes not surprised. "I'll take care of them. Go on a tour through Europe and find me more Whites."

"I'll remind you that what we have is a partnership. I'm not here to follow your orders," John told her off.

"Please...find me more Whites so I may exterminate them," Kara rephrased.

John nodded and then sank through the floor. "Freaks me out when he does that," Kara frowned.

* * *

**Metropolis, NRA**

Kara arrived at an apartment complex as radiation lab workers went around collecting readings and samples. Kara felt a slight sting as she entered the bombed-out area. "The bastard destroyed my apartment. How did he know I resided here?" she wondered.

"We found this," one lab worker said showing bagged pieces.

Kara identified the pieces coming from a monkey toy. "Everything you find is classified," she ordered and then left as the Kryptonite took its toll on her.

Pissed-off, Kara went to her Metropolis headquarters in a new bunker meeting with Gen. Eichmann, Admiral Raeder, and newcomer Colonel John Smith, an American serving in the Reich army. She scanned everyone present to make sure they weren't Whites or holding Kryptonite weapons. Kara then turned her attention to NRA President George Herbert Walker Bush.

"We have allowed these presidential elections to keep the people happy and give them a sense they still have control over their lives. Your token opposition managed to win 6 states that include New York and Massachusetts. I'll remind you that Metropolis is in New York. We can't afford the Resistance to gain ground here," Kara said to him.

"I still won in a landslide," Bush said defensively.

"Your predecessor won all but one state. It's not good enough," Kara said annoyed.

"We will endeavor to win back those states in the next election," Bush said lamely.

Kara waved him away and turned to Gen. Eichmann. "The resistance clusters appear to be in Boston, the New York City area, Minneapolis, and the mountain regions of West Virginia," he said pointing to the map.

"A blockade of the Boston port would be too easy," Admiral Raeder proposed.

"I feel like we're repeating old mistakes," Kara recalled her history. "I am appointing a military governor for North America. The question is who."

"Such a position should only go to the German hierarchy," Gen. Eichmann said.

"What do you say to that?" Kara asked Smith.

"I disagree," he said calmly.

There was a long awkward pause. "That's it?" Kara asked incredulously.

"America is a rebel nation, chancellor. A German commander might if you'll forgive me, promote unrest in the military. Only an American can truly control it," Smith said finally.

"President Bush is a Great War pilot, a war hero for the American side. He's already president. Why not him?" Kara asked.

"Bush is old and tired. What we need is new blood," Smith said.

"Well, it looks like you just volunteered yourself," Kara smirked.

"Shit," Smith muttered.

"These fuckers bombed my apartment. I want them found and brought to me," Kara ordered.

Everyone stood up and gave her the Nazi salute as she left the room.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan**

Upon the death of the Japanese Emperor Hirohito of intestinal cancer, a large procession was planned. Considered a living god, the Japanese military made sure the procession had nearly a million people. At the state funeral, the prime minister made a speech praising the emperor for his victory over the Allied forces during the Great War, the conquering of half the world, and his resolve to keep Japan free of foreign influence.

World leaders, many of which were puppets of Japan were present. One-by-one, they approached the altar of the emperor and gave a bow. The Chinese puppet leader was watched closely by the Japanese military as he capitulated. Finally, Kara stood up wearing a black dress. Mon eyed her from the very back of the auditorium wondering what she would do.

Kara gave the various Japanese puppet leaders a look and then gave a slow bow to the emperor. The puppet leaders smiled relieved that they could go home with their honor intact. For, if the Chancellor of the Reich was willing to bow to the late Japanese Emperor then they could, too.

After the funeral, Kara rejoined General Eichmann. "What the fuck was that?" he asked outraged.

"What's the matter now?" Kara asked dismissively.

"How could you bow to the Japanese Emperor? These people are inferior. Our goal is to conquer these people and put them in their rightful place," Eichmann reminded her.

"The Japanese delegation came to Chancellor Stauffenberg's funeral," Kara pointed out.

"Yes, a low-level diplomatic delegation. It was an insult," Eichmann huffed.

"While I'm in charge, we will have peaceful relations with the Japanese," Kara told him off.

"Next, you'll appoint a Jew to the war council," Eichman snorted.

"Bitch, I just might," Kara said annoyed with him.

Crown Prince Akihito, Mon, and several Japanese military officers approached Kara and Eichmann. As they approached, Kara bowed to him. Eichman slightly bowed his head. Akihito bowed back to her and smiled. "This may be the last time I see you in person. I seek peace and understanding between our peoples," he said to her in Japanese.

"The world is big enough for the two of us. Let us have peace for a thousand years," Kara replied in Japanese.

It wasn't long before the Chinese tested Emperor Akihito's will. Upon his coronation, he informed the Japanese military leaders that he would continue the policies of his father to further entrench Japanese forces in China. Thousands of protestors took to the streets in Peking, China. The Japanese military mowed them down without mercy, placed suspected resistance leaders in camps, and engaged in mass rape across the city. Within a few weeks, China was pacified once more.

* * *

**Shanghai, Occupied China **

A fat nerdy kid wearing glasses ran as fast as he could down the alley. Finally, he ran out of breath turned around. "Stop, alright, just stop!" he pleaded with his pursuer.

"That's for making me chase you," his assailant said punching him to the face.

"I don't understand why you do this," the nerd said to him.

"Hand over the backpack," his assailant ordered.

"You can buy a soda for cheap around the corner. I've even offered to buy you one. Why do you insist on taking mine?" the nerd asked.

"It's not about the soda or the money. It's to show you who's boss. My father's in deep with the Japanese and yours was executed for treason," the bully mocked as he took his soda away. He then found his lunch. "Rice and pickled vegetables? Really?" he said throwing it on the ground disgustedly.

"Tell your mother to pack something better. Later, fat ass," the bully walked off.

Suddenly, the fat kid got the nerve to throw his lunch pack at the bully in the head. "Oh, you fucked up, kid," the bully said angrily and then ran after him. "You think you can outrun me?" he asked as he almost caught up with him.

Just as the bully was about to take down the fat kid, he was suddenly taken into the air. "What the fuck?" the bully wondered as he was now high in the air. "Let me go!" he said to Blue Condor.

Blue Condor was a Chinese man in a blue suit and mask that covered his mouth. He had four wings and a jet pack. "Poor choice of words," Blue Condor said as he dropped the bully. The bully screamed as he fell to the pavement with a splat and was then run over by several cars in the busy street.

At the ministry of self-reliance, Dr. Omen, a secret Chinese resistance leader watched the scene on a large television screen at her facility. She could see the grateful memorized facial expression on the fat kid's face. "He's the one," she told her assistant.

"Our very own Steve Rodgers," her assistant considered.

"Only this time he won't be a punching bag for Overgirl. First, we take down Prince Mon and then Overgirl. The freedom and sovereignty of China depend upon it," Dr. Omen said.

"Perhaps, we should use a trained patriotic soldier," her assistant suggested.

"This will be a test case. I won't sacrifice an elite soldier on a risky scheme," Dr. Omen said.

* * *

Fat kid aka Kong Kenan went back home a little shell-shocked after what he had seen. He arrived at his father's car mechanic shop. "Dad! I just saw Blue Condor get rid of another collaborator. He just dropped him in the intersection and went splat on the pavement. It's all on the news," Kong said excitedly.

"I've already seen it," his father said subdued.

"So, pretty awesome, right? I mean that punk had been bullying me for years and now he's dead," Kong said pleased.

"Son, the Japanese are always watching and they will take revenge. If they draw any connection between Blue Condor and our family, we're all dead," his father said seriously. "We have to leave Shanghai away from Japanese eyes."

"But...," Kong protested.

"The Japanese shot down the airplane your mom was on and pretended it was a mistake. They will stop at nothing to end all resistance to their rule," his father told him. "Now, go home and pack up."

Kong reluctantly left the mechanic shop unaware that Japanese soldiers were marching towards the shop. When the soldiers entered, they shot everyone inside the shop. When Kong got home, he was greeted by a Japanese squad. "Take a seat," the Japanese officer ordered him.

Kong eyed the Japanese fearfully. "Eventful day?" he asked Kong.

"Yeah," Kong nodded.

"Why do you think Blue Condor took notice of you?" the officer asked.

"I don't know," Kong said honestly.

"Perhaps, it was because your parents were both journalists for the resistance? Your mother died in a tragic plane crash...and your father was killed just now in an unfortunate gasoline fire at his shop. It would appear those who write for the resistance meet unlucky fates," the officer revealed.

Kong simply stared at the officer in disbelief. "Don't fuck with us," the officer said finally and then left with his squad out the door.

* * *

A few days later, Kong looked upon the graves of his parents in the cemetery. "Kong Kenan," Dr. Omen identified him.

"Yeah," he said wiping away his tears. "What do you want? What more can you take from me?"

"I'm offering you an opportunity. I believe you have the heart of a hero. I can give you the power to match. To get revenge," Dr. Omen offered.

"Not interested," Kong said glumly.

"My colleagues and I have developed a way to replicate Superman's abilities and powers in the right person. We believe you are the right person," Dr. Omen said to him.

"Who are you?" Kong asked.

"My name is Dr. Omen. I work for the Ministry of Self Reliance. If you want, you could tell the Japanese and get a small reward. Or you can follow me, and I can give you the opportunity to avenge your parents and save China," she said to him.

"Okay," Kong agreed.


End file.
